


Sleeping on the Sidewalk

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Sleeping on the Sidewalk [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Sick Roger, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian should never have agreed to being Rogers roommate. Especially not while he’s trying to get over his crush on the drummer.Nobody warns him about Roger being a persistent sleepwalker either.Set in the early 1970’s before Queens music hits the masses.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so thank you for reading. This is an alternative universe in which the band are all still studying while trying to get the band off the ground. Everything is made up basically.  
> To safe some money they all decide to move in together. Which is both a blessing and a curse for Brian. Who has a crazy crush on his best friend Roger.

Brian is knees deep sinking in shit. 

Metaphorically of course.

He's had crushes before. Never really acted upon his desires in the past, instead he opted on spending time away from said person to get over himself and his feelings.

"Bri, we've both got the same Hendrix poster. Shall I give one to Fred?" 

Roger holds up a black and white picture of their shared musical hero. His hair is a tousled mess and there's a thin layer of sweat on his forehead from all the hard work they've done. 

Brian has to keep himself from imagining that this is what Roger must look like after sex. 

"Yeah, sure." He has to close his eyes and gulp down the shame. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. He must be blushing like a little girl. "He'll like that." 

"Back in a moment-" Roger gets up from his new bed with the poster in toe. Before he steps out of the room he gives Brian a pointed look. "Don't you make any executive poster hanging decisions while I'm gone." 

Brian instantly drops the tape and holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay boss." 

Roger sticks his tongue out, before rushing out of the room to next door. Where John and Freddie are most likely busy decorating their room as well.

Brian watches him go with a heavy sigh. His heart does a backflip every time he captures Rogers soft eyes. 

There's a reason why Brian likes keeping his distance when he has a crush. When Brian falls, he falls hard. 

It's embarrassing and always ends with either heartbreak or disappointment.

Frankly, Roger is an amazing friend and drummer. A silly crush isn't worth giving up their entire friendship or amazing band dynamics.

It's just hard to ignore when they're living in the same apartment and sleeping in a shared bedroom. 

At least he had been able to talk Roger out of pushing their beds together. That would have been a disaster. Brian could only imagine his unconscious self ending up cuddling Roger in his sleep. 

Awkward. Totally not worth the embarrassment. 

Instead he suggested putting their bedside tables between their beds to create some space between himself and Roger. 

Brian falls back onto the bed and puts his hands over his face. 

He's the biggest idiot in the whole entire universe. And because of his studies he is quite aware of the size of said universe.

He shouldn't have let Freddie talk him into being Rogers roommate. 

That was not his first mistake though. That would be telling Freddie about his crush in the first place. 

But with band rehearsals and never ending gigs, being away from Roger simply wasn't an option. He had needed another outlet for his feelings.

And it's not an unknown fact that Freddie makes for an amazing listener and gossip. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Before Brian can sit up, Roger has jumped onto his bed next to him. He lays is head on Brians shoulder and looks up towards the ceiling, where they had hung some cheap glowing stars to make it less plain. 

They'd tried to recreate some constellations, but the stars were all different sizes and the ceiling has a limited amount of space. The stars look random rather than sorted out, but Brian could still identify two or three groups. 

"Nothing." Brian pipes out with his hands still over his face. This time to hide his embarrassment rather than because of the crisis he's experiencing. 

"That's rubbish. Certainly doesn't look like nothing." 

"I'm fine." Brian grunts out.

Roger scoffs. "You're all kinds of stressed these days." 

Brian hears a sharp intake of breath before Roger adds, "You're failing a class?" 

"Yeah. That sounds like me." Brian snorts and decides to remove his hands from his face.

Immediately he wishes he hadn't. Roger is looking up at him with those big, curious eyes and a tentative smile plastered on his face.

It's an unfair battle, really. How can Brian resist? 

"We should continue decorating if we want it to be done by the end of the weekend." Brian tries to shake Roger off by sitting up, but he is pushed back down again. 

"Why don't we rest for a moment. We've been at it all day." He yawns obnoxiously, not even covering his mouth to proof his point. Brian immediately mirrors the act instinctively. 

"See! You're tired too." Roger snickers wickedly. "Freddie and John have also stopped hours ago apparently." 

Brian isn't surprised. John had woken up at 6 to get to class. Freddie had occupied the store alone all day, while Roger and Brian assembled their furniture and drove all their boxes to the new apartment. 

Brian has to admit that it's been a long day for all of them. 

"Fine..." He reluctantly lets Roger drag him upright from his bed and guide him towards the kitchen by pulling at his arm.

"Good. You look like you could use a good cuppa. I believe John said he found a tea kettle in one of the boxes. But I'm not sure-"

Before they leave the door, Brian gets to a halt and tugs Roger back too. 

He runs his hand over the two sets of metal locks on the inside of their bedroom door. He hadn't noticed them before. "What's that?"

Roger has the nerve to make a face. "Locks, obviously." 

Brian rolls his eyes and corrects the formulation of the question. "What are they for?"

Roger looks up at him and blinks. "Don't freak out," 

Well, that's not what Brian would tell someone so they would stay calm. Brian deeply frowns back at him. "I can't promise that." 

"Well," Roger fidgets under his gaze. Which is the complete opposite of their usual exchanges where Brian is the nervous giddy one.

"I'm a restless sleeper."

Brian runs his fingers down the locks again. He feels Rogers eyes on him following his every move. There's the doorknob that locks the door from the inside, but now a door chain is added alongside a padlock. 

If Brian needs to use the restroom at night he'll have to go through a lot of trouble to get them unlocked. He might not even make it to the toilet in time. 

"This looks like a fire hazard to me." 

Roger snorts and bumps their shoulders together. "We'll be safer with me locked into the room at night. I promise you." 

"That doesn't reassure me whatsoever." 

 

~~~

 

Sleep came rather easy that night. 

Usually he would toss around for about an hour, thinking about all the stupid decisions he's ever made in his life. Overthinking every conversation he's ever had and doubting his coursework. 

But his grandmother had gifted him a new bed as a housewarming gift. It's the most comfortable thing Brian has ever slept on. 

Beside that, he's been carrying boxes and assembling furniture all day. He's exhausted and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep. Despite his usual routine of self loathing.

"Water."

Brian knows that when he opens his eyes it's not morning yet. He feels prickly and not well rested, but still he's woken up by persistent knocking on the door.

He slowly sits upright and looks at their bedroom door and is surprised to find Roger standing there. 

It's hard to study him in the dark, but Brian can make out Rogers familiar silhouette anyway. He is hunched over and banging his body against their door as if it would magically open that way. 

He's also mumbling under his breath. But Brian can't make out the words. He's not even sure it's in English. 

It's cold when he gets out of bed. His feet are bare and freezing, because his clogs are in a box somewhere that he'll find in the morning at a decent hour. 

"Roger stop that." He mumbles when Roger bumps against the door once more. "That'll bruise you idiot."

Roger doesn't listen to him. He doesn't show any reaction to Brians presence, as if he's in some kind of trance. 

Brian stalks over and puts himself between the drummer and the wood to keep him from getting hurt. 

He lays his hands on Rogers shoulders to shake him out of it. "Will you wake up now?" 

Rogers eyes are fluttering beneath his lashes, but they don't open. Instead he leans forward into the heat of Brians body for a hug and continues to mumble about water.

Brian automatically wraps his arms around Roger without registering what he's doing at first. 

Shit... 

"This isn't going anywhere, is it?" He asks nobody in particular, before moving Roger back towards his bed.

He's surprised that moving Roger gets him his first direct reaction. "Where we going?" 

Brian blinks down at him again. He pulls back to scan down Rogers flushed face. His eyes are still very much closed and he's wobbling on his legs. 

He sounds like Roger after one drink too many. Yet he is very much asleep rather than drunk. 

"Back to bed." Brian yawns out. "We need more sleep." 

He manages to steer Roger towards his bed despite his stubborn stiffness and clumsy stumbling. 

"Need some water, please Bri I-" 

Brian drops him face first onto his bed and doesn't catch the last part of the sentence. 

Instead, he grabs the blanket Roger had left on the floor and throws it over him. It's too cold in their room to sleep without it.

Brian turns around to get back to bed himself, unable to shake off the adorable confused expression on Rogers sleeping face. 

It's cold compared to the warmth of Rogers body, even under the covers. But Brian will have to live with it. 

He wouldn't have guessed that being a restless sleeper qualifies for being a sleepwalker and talker. 

He'll have to mention it to Roger in the morning. After they get another few hours of (hopefully) undisturbed sleep.

~~~

"It's been one day and Brian has already beaten you up?" 

John scans Roger down as he comes stumbling out of his bedroom into the kitchen. There's a purple bruise blooming on the left side of his face. 

"Piss off." He groans, still rubbing his eyes to wake up while sinking into the chair next to John. "Brian loves being my roommate." 

"That doesn't explain why you look like you've been mugged." Despite the sneer, John reaches for the teapot and makes Roger a cup the way he likes it; with milk and too much sugar. 

"Been sleepwalking, probably."

"Freddie told me something about that. I thought he was exaggerating." John peers closer at Roger and reaches out to touch the bruise as gently as he can. 

"Ow." 

"Sorry." John mumbles, pulling away. "Looks pretty painful. You sure Brian didn't wack you across the head in your sleep?" 

Before Roger can respond, Brian comes out of the bathroom. His hair is still dripping wet and he's only wearing his red bathrobe. 

"What did I do now?" Brian asks before sitting down across from them. 

Roger grins at him. "John thinks you bashed me head while I was asleep. That's not true though is it?" 

Brian takes the cup of tea John hands him. "Of course not. You were sleep walking."

Roger turns to John and gives him a pointed smug look. "Told ya."

"I honestly don't care that much." John shrugs, casually sipping at his tea. 

Brian reaches over to grab the packaged biscuits from the kitchen counter, currently the only option for breakfast in the apartment. 

"You got out of bed, begging me for water, while banging yourself against the door in an attempt to open it." He holds the package out for Roger and John. "I had to physically push you into bed." 

"Hot." Roger gives him a cheeky little smile that make Brians legs weak. 

His hair is a mess, his shirt is rumpled and despite the angry bruise on his forehead and cheek, he's still soft in the most angelic way. 

"Now you've done it." John tells Roger, he can't hold back his laughter while watching Brians mortified expression. "He might actually hit you this time." 

"Nah, he wouldn't." Roger catches Brians eyes and winks at him. 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Brian mumbles with flushed cheeks. He hates it that Roger can be this casual about subtle affection. 

He tries to distract himself by stuffing his mouth with biscuits. John had put too much sugar in his tea, but he can't get himself to stop sipping to avoid looking up at his bandmates again. 

"Is Freddie awake yet?" Roger asks. "I could take his shift." 

"He's at the store already. You owe him one though." 

"Is that what he said? Wanker didn't even give me a choice." 

Brian closes his eyes and soaks in the moment of their first breakfast together in their new apartment. It's oddly domestic and calm, which Brian can appreciate. 

~~~~

Brian needs a moment to talk to Freddie alone without the others, so he decides to pop into the shop later in that afternoon. 

"He's just so- perfect." Brian sighs out, his head in way up the clouds. 

"Well that's one way to describe Roger. Not the word I would have picked." 

Freddie holds up an orange blouse against Brians chest. He glances between Brians middle section to his eyes. "Looks very flattering on you." 

"We're talking about my gay crisis and you want me to buy an ugly secondhand blouse from you?" Brian pushes Freddie's hands away to cross his arms over his chest. "I can't continue sleeping in the same room as him." 

Freddie gives up on the blouse and puts it down with a sigh. "It's been one day, darling." 

"I can't breathe around him. He suffocates me with his presence." 

"That sounds more like him, yeah." Freddie comments quietly, while arranging the new clothes in the limited space he and Roger were trying to work with. 

"I'm serious." 

Freddie sighs once more, this time reacting more sober. "I know." 

Brian sits down on the uncomfortable wooden stool Roger would often stand on to reach the upper shelves. "I need to switch rooms with either you or John."  

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." 

Brian frowns up at him, his arms still crossed for good measure. "And why is that?" 

"Well first of all, it would break Rogers little heart to think you don't like being his roommate." 

Brian winces, fair point. 

"Secondly, I have been his roommate for the past few months and it's someone else's turn to suffer." Freddie shudders dramatically. "I've not had one undisturbed evening since living with him." 

"You never did tell me about his odd sleeping habits." Brian purses his lips. 

"It was hard enough to convince you it was a good idea to become roommates in the first place." Freddie chuckles, lighting up a cigarette because there are no clients in sight. "Wouldn't have helped my cause if I told you the gruesome details." 

Brian rubs at his temples. He's getting a real headache from the stuffy room. 

"What about Deacy?" 

"He'll be at Rogers throat before the end of the week. Wouldn't want to risk it." 

"Right." Basically, Brian is all kinds of fucked up. 

Freddie leans forward to pat his cheek sympathetically. "See it as an opportunity. Try to win over his heart." 

"Yeah, That's very likely to happen." Brian grumbles under his breath.

"You never know, dear. You never know."

~~~

After band rehearsal it's already after midnight.

After a solid hour of violent arguing over what movie to watch, they decided on Freddie's pick West Side Story. 

Sadly, they were soon to find out that the television broke during the rehousing. Which put a bit of a damper on the evening, until Freddie suggested a board game. 

In normal households, board games are fun and friendly ways to pass time together. 

Queen doesn't play board games like that. Whereas board games are often described as amusement, with the boys it's a sport. A craftsmanship. The Olympics. 

All of them heavily invest in numerous of board games. Their current favorite being Cluedo. 

Brian thinks he'll probably win this round, if only Roger would quit distracting him. 

And fair enough, he wasn't torturing Brian on purpose. But his presence is undeniably affecting Brians performance. 

They laid the board out on the soft rug in the middle of the living room. Freddie sat with his back against the couch, John is still using his electrical engineering knowledge to attempt fixing the television, Brian sat cross legged opposite of Freddie.

And Roger, the little shit, lay back on his elbows with his bare feet in Brians lap. 

It's such a simply thing. Not unlike Roger at all, but very distracting.

Brian couldn't think of any excuse to get Roger to stop touching him. His feet didn't smell at all, so that wouldn't work. Brian had stood up to get snacks twice and use the restroom four times, but every time he returned Roger went back to laying his feet back into his lap. As if it's natural. 

Brian is at least grateful that Roger has been skillfully avoided touching his dick all night. 

Thank God for small miracles. 

That did not, however stop Brians cock from taking interest in the feet so close to it. 

'I do not have a thing for feet.' He tells himself in a never ending mantra to will his boner away. 

I do not have a thing for feet. I do not have a thing for feet. I do not have a thing for feet. I do not have a thing- 

"You okay there, Bri?" Roger pokes his belly with his big toe to grab his attention. 

Brian closes his eyes and swallows around the lump in his throat. "Hardly." He manages to choke out over his embarrassment. 

Freddie and Roger both send him a similar concerned look. Though Freddie has a more knowing look in his eyes.

"I think I need to go to bed." And take care of my hard on, because even Rogers fucking feet are a goddamn turn on these days-

"You look a little flushed, try not to get sick." John comments from where he is crouched over the television. Tools on the floor and hair a complete mess. If his jeans sagged down to show his crack, the image would have been complete. 

"You need to rest to avoid getting worse." Freddie pipes in after he stops looking at Johns bum, just like Brian had. 

Brian isn't sick (not physically ill anyway), just turned on, but he can hardly tell his mates that.

"Come on then," Suddenly Rogers feet are gone from Brians lap and he stands up. He offers Brian a hand to help him up as well. "We'll continue the game tomorrow, won't we Fred?"

Freddie shrugs. "Fine, but I can't promise you I won't peak at the cards." 

Roger pulls Brian upright and snorts. "Wanker." 

Freddie blows them a kiss. "You love me." 

Roger gives him the finger, while pushing Brian towards their bedroom door. "Sleep tight." 

Brian vaguely mumbles something as well, while he tries to forget the softness of Rogers hands compared to Brians rough guitar playing fingers. 

He also tries to stop the blush from rising all the way up to his ears and has to come up with a valid excuse why he needs to take a second shower tonight- so he can secretly jerk off in peace. 

Brian wonders if he'll survive another night with Roger.

~~~

"What're you doing?" 

Brian had silently prayed that Roger would let him sleep in peace tonight. 

"S'cold." 

Sadly, God has ignored all of Brians prayers, because with one glance at his alarm clock he sees that it's 4:16 AM. 

Well, not all of Brians prayers have gone unheard. His deepest desire to get Roger into bed has finally come through, even though it came with a bit of a twist. 

Brian had woken up to a unfamiliar weight against his chest and hair tickling his nose. 

It took less than five seconds to figure out Roger had sleepwalked his way into Brians bed, to lay right on top him. Searching for warmth he apparently couldn't find in his own bed. 

"You're heavier than you look." Brian mumbles through his groggy mind. He's incredibly tired and has classes in the morning. 

He can't appreciate this unexpected visit right now as much as he probably would have if Roger had been awake. Even though Rogers body is pleasantly warm with sleep and Brian feels a bit giddy because he seems to be rather clingy when he's unconscious.

Brians heartbeat won't slow down for as long as Roger is this close to him. Laying so peacefully against his chest, one arm and leg slung over Brian. 

Brian can't even close his eyes, afraid Roger will be back in his own bed the moment he blinks. 

This way he'll never get enough sleep to survive a class from Professor Wilson. 

"Don't move." Roger complains the moment Brian tries to shift out of his embrace. 

Brian immediately lays back down and scoffs. "You sure you're asleep?" 

"Mhm." 

For good measure, Brian peers down at Rogers face to find his eyes gently closed and his brow slightly furrowed in sleepy concentration. 

"Okay then." He huffs and forces his eyes to close. "You're going to be the end of me."

Roger mumbles something unintelligible under his breath, puffing air against Brians neck and causing a trail of goosebumps. Then he falls into a deeper sleep and his body relaxes into the mattress.

Brian tries to do the same, but sleep doesn't come to him for the next few hours. 

He's too busy drawing patterns with his fingertips on Rogers exposed shoulder. 

~~~

Brian hates Roger. 

Not really, but at the moment he does.

The little shit had slept on Brians arm all evening and stopped the blood flow. Causing his arm to be numb, followed by painfully tingling during his cosmology class. 

He couldn't write any notes. Which is a problem one class before the exam. 

He's lucky that professor Wilson took pity on him and ordered one of the other students to lend him their notes. 

Brian is still going to kill Roger when he gets home. This sleeping arrangement fiasco needs to end before it gets out of control. 

"We need to talk." 

It's not the friendliest way to enter the apartment, but Brian is too exhausted for pleasantries. 

"Bugger... I'm doomed, aren't I?" Roger gets up from the carpet where he was doing his coursework before Brian barged in.

Brian almost regrets his hostile approach by the sight of Roger innocently studying, until pains shoots through his arm when he struggles out of his coat. It's a great reminder why he is pissed at Roger.

He stalks over towards him and points at the couch, until Roger obediently sits down. He looks up at Brian expectantly. Curious as to where this was going rather than afraid of what's to come. 

"How do you not notice?" 

Roger makes a face. Takes a moment to think, but he comes back blank. 

"Notice what?"

Brian pinches the bridge of his nose with his working arm. "The sleepwalking. The sleep talking. All that."

"Oh."

"I couldn't get you out of my bed last night."

Roger snorts. "Oh." 

"You slept on my arm and now all I feel is pins and needles." He grits out in irritation. Roger has no clue as to how much this frustrates Brian and how much it is his fault. 

"I am really sorry." Roger hardly contains his laughter behind his hand.

"You sure sound apologetic." Brian says dryly, arms crossed over his chest despite the pain it causes. 

Roger gets up from the couch. "Brian, I promise you I don't do it on purpose." 

"How do I wake you up when it happens?"

"You can't. Nobody can while I'm in that headspace." Roger says quietly, before spreading his arms with the softest of all smiles. 

Brian might have swooned if he didn't possess enough self control. But he can't stop Roger from pulling him into an embrace. 

"Freddie used to try all types of things to wake me up. Nothing works until I get out of it myself." Roger mumbles into his shoulder. "I just don't notice. I'm in my own world, interacting with the real one."

Brian allows himself to inhale the scent of Rogers ticklish hair and closes his eyes. 

Hugs are incredibly nice, especially from Roger. 

"Sorry for being a bother."  Roger pulls back too soon and looks up at him. "Freddie also used to hate being my roommate, soon you'll want to switch rooms with Deacy." 

It's supposed to be a joke, but Brian feels guilt eating at his heart for ever considering that. 

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't really mind all that much." All three of those sentences were lies and Brian could kick himself for it.

Roger gives him a friendly clasp on the shoulder, only to apologize for hurting Brians numb arm after he winces in pain.

~~~

In the evening, or more like 4 in the morning, Brian wakes up to cold hitting his chest and toes. 

The heater is rubbish in their room, so it's too cold to fall asleep again. 

Brian opens his eyes and finds that Roger has crawled into his bed and nicked all the comforter. Brian carefully rolls to his side to watch Roger peaceful facial expression. He's curled up on his side with his back to Brian and his bum sticking out. 

He's deeply asleep, not looking to communicate or argue over who's bed it is and that Brian has the right for at least 50% of the blanket. At least.

"Rog?" Brian tries, softly tapping Rogers flushed cheek. "Will you get up and go back to your own bed?" 

He doesn't get a response besides a soft sigh indicating he isn't going anywhere. 

"Fine." Brian sneers, before getting up from his bed and stomping over to Rogers. "Have it your way." 

The comforter is on the floor, but he has it arranged on the bed soon enough. Roger sleeps with four pillows, which Brian thinks is rather excessive and throws three of them out of the bed. Besides that, Rogers bed might be smaller than his, but the mattress is firm. Still a little warm from Rogers body. 

Brian does some wiggling and shifting before he is comfortable and allows his eyes to close. 

The pillow smells like Roger, Brian inhales deeply in appreciation. He's warm, content and exhausted. 

Exams and term papers will be due soon. He could use a full night of sleep. 

"Brian." 

"Bollocks." He cracks one eye open to find Roger hovering over him by the bed. His eyes still closed and swaying on his legs. 

"Come to bed." Roger whines at him, before moving to lay down next to him again without an invitation. This time both in Rogers bed instead of Brians. 

Brian decides that working against Roger just isn't worth the energy. He scoots over to make space for another body, he even pulls the cover back over Roger after he settles against his side. 

"Don't leave again." He grumbles into Brians shoulder, slightly frustrated at having to move twice already. 

Brian supposes it doesn't really do any harm to give into this small desire. Does it? 

"I won't." He whispers while wrapping an arm around his friend to pull him in closer. 

He wonders how he's going to explain to Roger in the morning how they both ended up in Rogers bed. 

~~~

The question has been on the tip of Brians tongue since the moment they left the apartment. "But how do you not notice?"

Roger sighs in exasperation, as if he's explained it a thousand times already. "I've told you, I just don't." 

They've decided on doing groceries for the first time since moving in together. The biscuits are all gone and they're running out of tea as well, which leaves absolutely nothing else in their pantry or refrigerator. 

"You're as much a little shit in your sleep as you are when you're awake. You interact with the world and respond to things I say." Brian puts a pot of canned beans in the basket Roger is carrying. "That's not normal." 

"Gee, thanks Bri." 

Brian scoffs. "You know what I mean. It's odd." He pauses. "Did you ever see a doctor for it?"

Roger sends him a patronizing look over his shoulder from the cornflake section. "No, my parents are complete utter fools. Of course I saw a bloody doctor." 

"I didn't mean to insult." 

They're both quiet for a moment. Roger picks out two of the cheapest brands and puts it in his basket, before moving on to the milk section. Brian glances at their short grocery list and then casually back up to Roger. To Brians relief he doesn't look offended. 

"You're dying to hear what they told me, don't ya?"

"Can you blame me?" 

Roger shrugs, "Not really, no." He puts three bottles of milk instead of four to mind their tight budget. Instantly the basket becomes very heavy. "Basically I get stuck in this weird headspace where parts of my brain don't shut down but I'm still partly asleep. Including my memory section or my ability to make sensible decisions." 

"You have the ability to make sensible decisions?" Brian asks dryly, earning a jab in the ribs. 

"Arse. Anyway, doctors tried to put me on some meds for a while. I stopped sleepwalking at night, but became a complete zombie during the day. Made me very drowsy." He wrinkles his nose. "Mum immediately stopped it and opted on putting locks on my bedroom door and window to keep me from any harm."

"I assume accidents have occurred anyway?"

"Jup." Roger snorts with a nostalgic glint in his eyes. "Hardly happens these days. I'm more responsible with locking the door and got my friends to look after me. Like you and Fred." They take a package of chocolate biscuits and a bag of cheap bland rice "But as a kid I used to wake up in the strangest places with unexplainable bruises. Used to horrify my poor mum." 

Brian grabs Roger by the elbow to get him to look at him, before they move onto the next isle."You scare me as well, sometimes." 

Roger grins up at him, not at all apologetic. "Part of the package, Bri. Take it or leave."

Brian has to admit that he'd rather take it. 

~~~

That evening Roger sleeps through the night without climbing into Brians arms.

Brian hates to admit that he misses the warm company with a burning desire. 

~~~

Brian waits until Roger is off to work at the market and Deacy is in his room to study, before he confronts Freddie. 

"Can I ask you something, Fred?"

"I suppose you already did just now." He winks at Brian teasingly. "But you can ask another question if you'd like, but only if you help cooking dinner." 

Brian takes the potato and knife Freddie offers him and starts peeling off the skin. "You've slept with Roger when you lived together, right?"

Freddie gasps dramatically and drops his own knife onto the counter for the effect. "Brian I would never. You've been pinning after him since-"

"Not like that!" Brian groans. "I mean, you two used to share a room, right?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." Freddie picks the knife back up and continues chopping the carrots. "He's a lovely guy and an amazing drummer, but God knows he's given me heart attacks and kept me awake." 

Brian hesitates for a moment, his eyes focused on the potatoes rather than Freddie's questioning eyes. 

"Why do you ask, dear?"

"Did he ever, uh, cuddle you?" Brians cheeks are burning as soon as the words leave his mouth. And by the glint in Freddie's eyes Brian already knows the answer. 

"No. He never did." Freddie bites his lip to keep himself from grinning at Brians embarrassment. 

"Oh." 

"Is that all?" Freddie asks, cheeks hurting from grinning too hard. "Because you've been peeling that potato to a size 0." 

Brian immediately drops the knife and holds up the shreds of what's left of the potato. 

It doesn't have to mean anything that Roger cuddles him and nobody else. It doesn't have to mean anything at all... He needs to get his head out of the clouds before he gets hurt. 

~~~

They're all sorting out their clothes and belongings to make some space in the cramped apartment. They want to get rid of the last carton boxes by the end of the week. When all of the of boxes are gone Freddie will let his cats move in. 

The clothes will go to Roger and Freddie's store. The rest of the stuff will be donated or thrown out. 

Brian has gone through most of his belongings already and cleared one side of the closet for Rogers stuff- who's having a harder time parting with his old clothes.

"Rog, I don't want to break it to you, but it doesn't fit." 

Roger sends him a dirty look from the floor, where he is trying to wiggle his ass into the tightest pair of jeans Brian has ever laid eyes upon. As much as he appreciates the sight of Roger in his (rather feminine) red underwear, it's also distracting from his coursework. 

"I've worn this pair of pants last spring." He grunts in frustration as the waistline won't tug over his buttocks. "You said you liked them, you know." 

Brian can certainly imagine himself thinking that. The way skinny jeans usually hug Rogers incredible ass should be considered a sin. "That's fine, but your butt is clearly too big." 

Roger immediately stops wiggling and sits upright to look at Brian with wide eyes. "Are you calling me fat?!" 

Scoffing, Brian turns back to the book in his lap. He doesn't have time to argue with Roger over his bottom. His term papers are almost due and exams are coming. 

Roger doesn't particularly likes being ignored and throws a sweater onto Brians head to grab his attention. "So because I'm not a stick, I'm fat?!"

The words are out of his mouth before Brian can asses them. "You've gained some weight! So what?" 

Their bedroom door slams open and Freddie comes walking in with a curious glint in his eyes. "I heard drama, so I came." 

He flops down onto the bed next to Brian and examines the situation, Roger is on the floor in his underwear and Brian sits cross armed on the bed surrounded by books and papers. 

"I'm not sure what to make of this?"

"Brian thinks I'm fat." Roger gets up from the floor and throws the jeans on the pile for the store. He looks truly offended, which surprises Brian a little, he's said worse things. 

"Wait, I certainly did not-"

Freddie turns to him with wide eyes and a gasp. "Brian, you can't say that to people. They have feelings, even Roger under all that bleached hair and faux fur coats." 

Brian lets out a frustrated noise. "I did not say you're fat. You've just gained some weight." 

"Which you've noticed?" Roger asks, frowning deeply. 

Freddie sends Brian a pleading expression. Silently begging him to say the right thing, sadly Brian isn't very good with emotions, feelings and all things in between. He's never had a sister like the other two. He doesn't know what to say in these sort of situations.

Brian has indeed noticed that over the past few months Roger has been cutting back smoking and gradually filling his clothes out in a healthy way. His arms are toned from drumming and his thighs juicy from eating more food. Which Brian can appreciate. 

He settles for the truth. Always the safest option in his pastors opinion. "I mean, obviously you don't fit in those jeans anymore-"

"I've heard enough of this!" Roger grabs a long coat and throws it on while stomping out of the bedroom. He barely takes the time to shove his boots on or grab the pack of cigarettes from the kitchen counter, before he's out of the door. 

Freddie turns to Brian once more and looks mortified. "If you're in love with him, you can't say things like that! It's the exact opposite of flirting."

Brian could kick himself, he hides his face in his hands to cool down. He's the idiot in the television shows his mother gets frustrated with. He didn't know that Roger would take such a simple thing so serious. 

John comes into the room with an apron around his waist and a raised eyebrow. "I don't know or care what that was about, but dinner is ready." 

"Brian won't be eating with us." Freddie informs him while getting out of bed. 

Brian peeks at him from between his fingers. Once again confused. "Is that my punishment or something-?" 

"No!" Freddie pulls him our of bed with a huff. "For fucks sake, go after him!" 

"Oh, right." 

Brian is barely to his feet before he is pushed into the living room to grab his shoes and coat. Freddie helps him get dressed in less than five seconds and then he's out of the door. 

"Men..." Freddie sighs with a slight smile.

John is shaking his head in disapproval next to him. "When will those idiots pull their head out of their own arseholes?" 

"I'm afraid not any time soon." 

~~~

Brian is halfway into the hallway towards the front door of the flat, before he notices he is wearing his clogs and not sufficient shoes against the autumn breeze. He doesn't go back to change, instead he zips his coat up and goes outside. 

He wonders where Roger might have gone without his wallet- or pants for the matter. It's only been a minute since he's left which means he can't be too far. 

He decides to go left and walk towards the tube station. If Roger is going away he'll probably use the cheapest and easiest way to travel. Perhaps he has forgotten he doesn't have his wallet.

Brian thinks he could easily catch up on Roger with his longer legs. They also haven't eaten since breakfast, so he must be slow and hungry. 

He's about to cross the street and enter the busier sidewalk when someone calls his name from behind him.

"Brian? You wanker I'm here." 

Brian turns around to find Roger leaning their apartment complex. His face is flushed with cold and he has a cigarette between his lips. The coat covers up most of his legs, but it's arousing to know he's only wearing a pair of thin red undies underneath. 

Brian immediately walks back and sighs. "I'm sorry." 

Roger doesn't look quite as pissed off anymore, just cold and annoyed. "Figured. You looked sort of desperate running out here in your dumb clogs."

"I was not running." Brian protests with reddening cheeks, ignoring the comment about his beloved shoes. 

Roger inhales some of the cigarette smoke with a snort. "Yeah, sure you weren't." He rolls his eyes and watches the cars drive by. Subtly shivering in the cold, but of course Brian can't help but notice. 

It's a funny sight, Rogers hair is a complete mess, his red boots barely match his long brown coat and his legs are bare. It's too cold to walk around without pants, but yet here they are. 

Brian stops speaking for a moment before he can get himself to stop looking at Rogers plum lips. "I didn't mean to imply you are fat. You aren't." 

Roger glances up at him, before his eyes go down to study pavement. His cheeks are red with more than just cold. He's embarrassed and Brian feels his heart sink at the sight. 

"I think you've been looking very well lately. You're a very good looking person, always have been, but I've noticed some positive change as of late." It's a bold thing to say. He barely hides his feelings for Roger with the words. He's playing with the blurred line between friendship and something-more. "You also smell better since you've cut down smoking."

"I smell better?" Roger lets out a laugh, before he can stop himself to remember he is supposed to be pissed. "Really?"

Brian wants to sink into a blackhole and never be found again. "Yeah." He croaks out. 

"Well damn. I guess that does it." Roger let's go of the cigarette and steps on it to put it out. 

"Can you forgive me?" Brian asks out of politeness, because the lightness that falls over Rogers face says enough. 

"Of course you idiot, it's not that big of a deal anyway. I'm just hungry I suppose." 

~~~

"I'm fat."

Brian doesn't have to open his eyes to know that Roger is in bed beside him. Half of the blanket is hoarded away, but Brian has an extra comforter under the bed for himself.

He reaches down to grab it instead of fighting Roger over his own comforter, but he gets distracted by Rogers frantic voice. 

"Brian, I'm fat." 

Not that big of a deal, my ass... 

Brian turns to his side to find Roger curled up on his side as well, facing him, his eyes are closed, but rolling ever so slightly behind the lids. He's sweating as if he's having a horrible dream. 

Brians heart sinks at the sight. Up until now his nights with Roger have been weird, but peaceful enough. Cuddling or sleepwalking around the room. 

"Roger, you're not fat. Calm down." He lays a hand on Rogers shoulder to comfort him, he is shivering despite the blanket covering him up. 

"I have a fat ass."

Brian hesitates for a moment, before he answers. "I'm not arguing with that. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing." 

He leans forward to wrap an arm around his blond friend, hoping it will calm him down or warm him up. "I think it's rather attractive when men or women have a bit of a bum. Who wants to be a stick figure like me?"

He shouldn't be wallowing in pity while he's caused Roger to have troubling body image dreams. But it's the only truthful thing he can think of saying. It's not like Roger will remember, he just has to feel good enough to overcome the depressing thoughts for now. 

"You're not..." Roger mumbles half heartedly. He's already calmed down enough to stop shivering. He puts a hand on Brians chest to get more comfortable and positions his head in the crook of his warm neck. 

"Brian is pretty."

Oh...

"What did you say?" 

"I'm fat."

"I mean the other thing." Brian asks with wide eyes. Immediately very much awake. "You don't believe that, do you?" 

Roger grumbles against the soft skin of Brians neck, before he answers half coherently. "Don't tell, please."

Fuck.

"I won't." He promises to reassure Roger, before he becomes distressed again. "Shit. You really don't mean that."

Roger frowns against his skin. "I think I do." 

Brian doesn't get much sleep that night.

~~~

The next morning Roger is out of bed before Brian. Which isn't very usual.

The other three are already sitting by the kitchen table eating their breakfast when Brian comes out of the bedroom in his pajamas. He makes a b-line for Roger and throws his arms around him, before either of them can think. 

"I'm really sorry. You aren't fat." 

Roger let's out a whimper at the tightness of the hug, before awkwardly patting Brians shoulder. "We settled this yesterday, mate. Remember?"

He sends both John and Freddie a desperate look, but neither of them have the energy to do something so early in the morning. 

"Your subconscious isn't settled yet."

Roger pulls back with a lot of force and blinks up at Brian. "Right... I'll tell my subconscious to leave it be as well." 

Brian lets out a deep breath, he knows he must be looking ridiculous, but the guilt has kept him up for most of the night. Apologizing to a sleeptalking Roger just isn't the same as speaking to Roger when he is bright eyed and awake. 

"You're not fat, Rog."

Roger can't hold back his chuckles anymore. "I know Bri, thanks." 

"You're good looking. Very young and healthy."

"Good to know."

Brian nods, finally satisfied. "Good." He steps back to use the bathroom, trying to block out the laughs coming from the kitchen table as he closes the door behind himself. It's worth the embarrassment if Roger does the have another episode tonight.

~~~

"What are you two doing?"

Brian and John had gone out to study in the library to avoid Roger and Freddie's eccentric (loud) learning tactics. Which for some reason includes loud music and lots of noise food, crisps, popcorn and grape-nuts. 

After five well spent hours writing on their papers in complete silence (a true luxury these days) John and Brian decided to buy some soup for dinner at the grocery store before heading home.

When they step foot into the apartment, they are met with a very unexpected scene.

Roger sits between Freddie's legs on the carpet, cat in his lap and radio by his side. Freddie is sitting on the couch behind him, his hands messing with Rogers long hair. 

Together they're loudly singing to the radio. "I am 17 going on 18, I'll take care of you!" Freddie yells, tugging mercilessly on the hair between his hands. Followed by Rogers high pitched voice. "I am 17 going on 18, I know that I'm naive." 

John loudly drops his keys onto the kitchen counter to grab their attention. "Excuse us, but what the hell is this?" 

"Oi you guys are home!" Roger stops singing to smile at them, the moment he shifts his head Freddie tugs it back into place. 

"Don't move, Liesl." He grumbles, before continuing his ministrations. "The braid is getting all fucked up."

John doesn't even want to know what this was about and immediately puts the groceries into the fridge. Brian sits down next to Freddie to examine his handy work. The two braids are side beside. Brian has previously seen it exclusively on little girls, but it suits Roger. 

"Dutch braids, used to do them for Kash all the time." Freddie explains proudly. “His hair kept blocking his vision.” 

"Did you get any coursework done while we were away?" Brian asks, while running a careful hand over the part of the braid that's already finished. 

"Of course darling, we've stopped just about an hour ago for the Sound of Music radio edition." 

John flops down next to Roger on the floor and turns down the volume of the radio. "What you're trying to say is that you got distracted by a children's movie soundtrack, while you should have been studying." 

"Only psychopaths can focus on a paper for four hours straight." Roger retorts with a shrug, before he continues singing under his breath. "I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do." 

Brian has to keep himself from making an inappropriate comment. 

"Why are you doing his hair?" John turns to Freddie with a grimace. "God knows when was the last time that he washed it." 

Roger gives Johns shoulder a light push. "I'm very clean thank you very much." At the same time Freddie leans forward to sniff at Rogers roots. 

"He is." Brian adds without thinking. "It smells very good." 

John snorts, but doesn't push Roger back. "Biased opinion." 

"It's good enough." Freddie declares after he pulls back and continues his work. 

Roger sticks his tongue out at John, before wrapping an arm around him. John pretends to resist but almost immediately settles his head against Rogers shoulder. 

They all quietly listen to the next Sound of Music track on the radio, while Freddie continues working on Rogers hair before moving onto Johns. 

For a short moment they forget about their coursework and simply enjoy each others company and off-key singing.

Even John.

~~~

Waking up to Roger in his arms is something Brian has gotten quite used to. Dare he say, he tends to look forward to the little moment they usually share during the night, where Roger gets out of bed and crawls into Brians arms for either warmth or comfort. 

Sometimes, like today, Brian would wake up around 3:30 and pathetically waits for Roger to sleepwalk his way into his arms. 

It’s even more sad when Roger just doesn’t come. 

Brian tries to find a new position to sleep in, he rolls over and twists, but the bed feels too big for one person. 

He could kick himself. He’s become dependent on Rogers cuddles for a good nights sleep. Which is exactly the opposite he should be doing if he ever wants to get over his stupid crush.

“Humerus, Pectoral girdle, Scapula, Clavicles.”

Brian holds his breath. He instantly recognizes Rogers half coherent mumbling. 

It’s not the usual complaints about thirst, cold or loneliness, but it’s definitely bis sleeping voice.

“Ulna, Radius, Carpals is the Scaphoid bone, Lunate bone, Triquetral bo-”

Usually this is when Roger gets up to find comfort in Brians bed, but there is no movement from the other side of the room.

Brian shifts up to a sitting position to look at him. “Rog, calm down or come over here.” 

“52 bones in total, Tarsus, Calcaneus, Talus, Navicular bone and-” 

“Jesus.” Brian grumbles. Roger has his human autonomy test tomorrow and his subconscious seems to be fairly stressed out. 

Before he can talk himself out of it, Brian gets up from his bed with his blanket and climbs in next to Roger. 

“Medial cuneiform bone, Intermediate cuneiform bone, Lateral cuneiform bone,” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Brian curls himself around Roger and makes him the little spoon. His body fits perfectly around the smaller man. They’re practically fused into one person. 

Brian doesn’t even need the second blanket and also throws out the extra pillows Roger is so fond of for a reason Brian will never understand. 

Speaking of Roger, he looks like he’s having a human autonomy nightmare. He’s sweating slightly, breathing irregularly and he’s frowning in tense concentration. 

“Sesamoid bones... Patella, Pisiform bone, Fabella-” 

Gently Brian reaches out to caresses a hand through his unruly hair and shushes him to calm him down. He tugs Roger impossibly closer to stop his frantic shivering.

“It’s going to be fine.” He promises in a reassuring tone. “No doubt in my mind. You usually don’t even care that much about your grades.”

“Nasal bones, Maxillae, Lacrimal bone, Zygomatic bone-” 

Brian lets out a frustrated sigh, he keeps playing with Rogers hair and whisper in his ear to let him know it’s okay to just let go for now. He’s in good hands and smart enough to rock the test in a few hours. 

After a few moments two cold feet press against Brians calves, but he doesn’t mind all that much. 

He can’t sleep for as long as Roger doesn’t quiet down.

“Palatine bone, Inferior nasal concha, Vomer and uh... Mandible.” Roger mumbles into the pillow his face is mashed into. 

Brian strokes through his blond locks like Freddie had done before braiding his hair. It’s all soft and smooth now, a little more wavy than it is usually. 

“How many damned bones are there in the body anyway?” He grumbles after another string of difficult terms spill from Rogers lips. 

“206 for adult. 280 for a baby.” Rogers voice is much calmer than before, barely above a whisper.

Brian is taken by surprise. “Really, that’s when you decide answer me?”

Rogers shoulder shake a little, Brian isn’t sure whether he is shrugging or laughing. 

“Would you calm down a little now? You’re keeping me up.” He yawns loudly to proof his point. 

Roger doesn’t answer directly, but he subtlety leans into the touch when Brians nails scratch his scalp. 

“Ohhh...” He hums in appreciation. His entire body goes lax.

Brian snorts into his bare shoulder, making sure to keep his fingers where they are and firmly massage the skin. “You like that huh.” 

“Brian.” He lets out a soft sigh. “Feels real good.” 

Brian is glad but at the same time sad that he can’t see the faces Roger is making at being pleasured. 

“Yeah... You’re welcome you idiot.”

~~~

Brian wakes up to Rogers face way to close to his own. 

Before he can say anything, Rogers reaches over him to turn off the alarm clock.

He doesn’t lay back into the bed, instead he sits upright, one leg slung over Brian and dangling off the edge of the bed.

He pushes his hair back to look down at Brian. He’s grinning like a little kid when he asks, “And what is your excuse for waking up in my bed this time?”

Brian knows his crush is serious when the morning breath doesn’t even bother him. 

“You were nervous about your test.” His voice croaks and Roger hands him the glass of water on the bedside table. 

“I am not.” He informs and puffs his chest out proudly. “I know every damn bone in our entire body.”

“Oh lord knows you made sure I knew that.” Brian tries not to stare at Rogers naked chest, but he can’t help his eyes trailing down ever so now and then during the conversation. “You listed them off for me, one by one.”

Roger rubs at his eyes tiredly. Even though he’s the one that got the most sleep out of the two of them. “Was I correct though?”

“For all I know you were listing off a latin dictionary.” Brian puts the glass down and finally notices through his drowsiness that Roger is practically sitting on his lap. 

He hopes the room is dark enough to hide his blush and morning wood.

“Well, don’t listen too much to my sleeping self.” Roger says after a short moment of silence. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about or what he’s doing for that matter.” 

Brians heart sinks a little at the reminder that every night he spends cuddling Roger should be considered meaningless.

Brian hates having a crush on his sleepwalking roommate.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian really needs to sort out his feelings and whether he should act on them or not. All hell breaks loose in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know Johns b day is in August but that wasn’t convenient for the story lol  
> \- I use the modern day pound in this fic because else everyone has to do way too much math for a simple read  
> \- I realized after writing this I definitely need to add another chapter to fit in all my ideas lol  
> \- in the last chapter I was definitely surprised by the commotion this fic brought. I remember telling my friend I didn’t want to publish it because it wouldn’t have an audience. Boy was she wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't help how I feel Roger. I can't continue pretending that we-" 

Roger can’t meet his eyes anymore. Everything feels wrong. “For how long have you been...”

Brian shrugs. He feels helpless. “Maybe a year. Give or take. I didn’t plan on this. We can get through this- I can get through this. You don’t have to worry about my feelings-”

"Brian." Rogers lip quivers. "I need you to leave now."

Brians heart sinks into his stomach. He can't breathe. 

"Roger... What about Queen?" 

"What about it?" Roger grits his teeth. His hands bawling up into fists at his side. His face is red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "We had something good. And you messed it up with..." 

"Don't say that." 

His voice is quiet now, barely above a whisper.

Rogers eyes are tearing up as well. "Than what do you want me to say, Brian?" 

Brians skin is crawls at the uncomfortable tension in the room. They have been friends for years. He shouldn't have said anything about his feelings for Roger. 

It's not worth seeing Roger lose hope for their future. 

"I don't know." Brian blinks away his tears, Roger is barely visible through the blur. "I'm sorry."

"Grab your stuff and go, or I'm leaving." 

Brian should have known this was going to happen. He doesn't deserve Roger. He barely deserves his friendship let alone his tenderness or kisses. 

"Brian. I mean it." His voice breaks.

But Brian can't get himself to move. He is frozen in place with heartbreak. He'd prayed Roger would love him back. That he would give Brian one chance, one date to proof himself. 

Or perhaps Roger could just forget about it. Brian would eventually get over it. They could keep Queen and their friendship would survive.

"Brian."

He starts to shake. He feels sweaty and light headed. It shouldn't be like this.

"Come on Brian." 

He shouldn't have listened to Freddie. He hadn't stood a chance with Roger and now it's too late.

"Brian, wake up!"

Brians cheeks sting with pain. His shoulders are being shaken and he feels as if he hits the surface. Roger slaps his cheek again and this time Brians eyes fly open and gasps for air. 

"Bloody hell, Bri can you hear me mate?" 

Brian is still gasping for air, while Roger comes to sit on his lap to wipe away the tears streaming down his pale face.

He's still shaking with fear and adrenaline, when a moment later Roger tips back a glass of water above his lips. 

"Open up." 

Brian eagerly swallows down the cold liquid sliding down his raw throat, glad that Roger is holding it up for him. He isn't so sure if he could have done it himself while his hands are still tangled into the sheets. 

"You were having a bad dream." Roger whispers after a moment, wiping away a drop of sweat rolling down Brians face. Brian can tell he's worried despite the darkness of their bedroom.

It was just a dream. 

"I'm here, so stop crying." Roger presses a cool hand against Brians cheek and it feels heavenly. "You're freaking me out." 

Brian thinks that it's ironic that he is freaking Roger out for once. "Sorry."

Roger smiles at him, but it's weak. He puts the glass of water down on the bedside table. He's still on top of Brians thighs. It's a comfortable and by now an oddly familiar weight.

Brians heart aches and his shirt sticks to his back because of his sweat. He pulls the shirt off and throws it onto the ground. The cold that hits his chest rushes goosebumps down his spine. 

"You're still crying Bri." 

He hadn't even noticed, until Rogers hands are cradling his face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Brian shakes his head, instead of trusting his voice, he wraps his arms around Rogers waist and pulls him flush against his chest.

He lays his head on top of Rogers, while Roger buries his nose into Brians sweaty neck. Words can't describe how much he doesn't want to lose this. How much Rogers touch means to him.

"It's okay, Bri." Rogers arms are around him, holding him close and grounding him. "Whatever it is, it will be fine, cause you'll always have me." 

His voice is muffled by Brians skin, but the words hit home. 

"You can't promise that." His voice cracks pathetically. He could have slapped himself if he had the strength. 

Roger pulls back just enough to look Brian in the eye. "Yes I can, you know. I can do whatever the hell I want actually." 

Brian feels tears prickling at the corner of his eyes again. "Is this what you want?" 

The arms around Brian tighten protectively. "Yeah. I think it is." 

He allows the last tears to stream down his face and disappear into Rogers blond unruly hair. He hopes Roger means it, but Brian can't get himself to loosen his grip for the rest of the evening. 

It's only more reassuring that Roger doesn't let go of him either.   
~~~

"If looks could kill..." 

Freddie hands Brian a bottle of cheap beer to console him. 

They're both sitting by the bar drinking their alcohol, watching on as Roger gets asked for a dance by yet another pretty girl. This one is tall with endlessly long legs and dark unruly hair.

Roger doesn't have the best moves, unlike John (who's on the dance-floor as well), but he has undeniable rhythm, energy and an understanding of his body. He moves graciously and confident to the jazzy music under the dim lights.

The pretty girl has her hands on his hips and pushes herself closer to him. She gets to the tips of her toes and whispers seductively into Rogers ear. 

Brian would rather poke his eyes out with his grandmothers hangnail than to watch where this was going. 

"I'm going home." 

He downs the last droplets of his beer, before pushing away from the bar.

Freddie grabs Brians arm before he can get up from the barstool. 

"Bri, love, if you don't make your intentions clear, Roger won't know you want him, which means you can't be angry when he goes out looking for-"

Brian stops him before he can finish his sentence. "He can do whatever he wants. I just don't want to watch it happen in front of my eyes." 

He grabs his coat and gets up to leave before he has to watch the pretty girl kiss the lips he's been craving. Or wrap her arms around the body Brian has been keeping warm at night.

"Bri, where you going?"

Rogers cheeks are red from dancing, he's sweating and his hair is a mess, but he's smiling up at Brian so brightly that the rest of the world has faded into the background.

Unimportant.

Most importantly though, he's alone. No girls or boys or fans buzzing around him like eager little bugs.

"Uuh... home." Brian mumbles, while buttoning his coat up. "I'm bored."

Freddie sends him a dirty look. He's been trying to get Brian into a better mood all evening and kept him company while he’d actually been more eager to dance with John. He deserves better than to be dismissed like that, but Brian is tipsy and not in a good mood.

"Oh, I was hoping to steal a dance?" Roger asks hopefully even though Brian looks ready to bolt. He's probably a little drunk himself. 

"What about your company?" Brian asks without thinking of how his tone would come across.

Roger doesn't seem to mind at all, if anything, his grin widens. "I told Hannah I'm with my mates tonight." 

He steps into Brians personal space and pouts up at him. Exaggerating like the child he is. "Now will you please dance with me?"

"Yes he will!" Freddie shrieks at the same time as Brian mumbles a cautious, "Fine."

He allows Roger to grab his sweaty hand and lead him onto the dance floor. 

It's not crowded enough for Brian to get anxious, but there are enough people for them to blend into the crowd easily. 

Brian isn't much of a dancer, but Roger keeps looking up into his eyes instead of glancing down at his nonexistent moves. So he doesn't have to worry about being bad. 

The music switches from an uptempo jazz to something more romantic and slow. 

Ironically.

Brian is afraid their dance is over now even though they've barely gotten into it yet. In the past they've only danced to fast music to have a laugh.

"Thank you for this." Roger says after a quiet moment, he steps closed and puts his hands on Brians hips instead of pulling away.

"Is this okay?" His eyes are twinkling in delight. Brian feels his heart flood with adoration. 

"Yeah. That's fine." 

He clears his throat to get rid of the lump stuck between his walls, before allowing himself to wrap his arms around Roger as well. 

It feels good to press Roger against his chest and feel the smaller man lay his chin on Brians shoulder. 

They gently sway from left to right to the soft melody of the music.

Brian has to close his eyes to let the moment sink in. 

He's dancing with Roger. They've danced a million times before, but this time it feels more intimate and exclusive. 

Roger had told all the girls to go so he could dance with Brian. 

Brian takes a deep breath and inhales the fresh scent of Rogers golden locks. He feels content with the warmth of Rogers hands seeping through his clothes. 

Brian falls in love a little more every single day. And at this rate he won't be coming back to his senses any time soon.

"You're a horrible dancer, you know that?" Roger whispers directly into his ear, causing goosebumps to travel all the way down Brians groin.

Brian purposely steps on his foot.

~~~

Brian goes home for a weekend.

He wants to see his mother, he promised to help his father to get the house ready for the cold winter season and his grandmother has been asking for him. 

He loves his little hometown. The music is good. The people are old and calm but friendly. His parents have missed him. His mother cooks much better than any of the Queen members and his room is much more private to have a jerk off session in than the apartment he shares.

Brian thinks that a weekend away from Roger will be good for him. He can clear his mind and sleep through a night without being interrupted by his blond roommate.

Sadly, Brians biological clock didn't get the memo about their weekend off a sleepwalking Roger.

He is wide awake in the middle of the night. He can't fall back to sleep either, but there is no Roger to look after.

He waits another fifteen minutes, before he gives up on sleeping and rolls off the bed, puts on his clogs and goes downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. 

It's a luxury to have his favorite Formosa Oolong tea. They couldn't afford it in the apartment. He might secretly sneak some back home for Roger to try out. Even though Roger usually likes his tea milky- 

Brian realizes his mind has been wandering when the phone rings in the living room.

Nobody should be calling around 3 AM. Only for emergencies.

Brian hurries to the living room to prevent his parents from waking up. He grabs the phone from the wall before it can ring a second time.

He wonders if his grandmother is alright. She'd looked rather pale when he visited her in the afternoon. Though her face had lit up when he played her a song on the guitar.

"Hello?" He asks hesitantly into the speaker. “The May household.” 

"Miss you."

Brian lets out the anxious breath he's been holding with a huff.

It's Roger. With his soft sleepy voice that Brian has been craving to hear more than anything else in the middle of the night.

"Rog, you're dreaming."

He can't help but grin at the slurred mumbling. It's heartwarming to know that Roger has remembered Brians home phone number even in his sleep. 

They're both quiet for another moment. Brian can hear Roger take deep and calming breaths, almost lulling Brian to sleep on his feet. 

He feels awfully exhausted all of a sudden and has a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

"Go back to bed, Rog. I'm coming home soon." 

"But... it's cold." He yawns loudly. 

Brian snorts in reply. Roger is too precious. "Just g-" 

The line abruptly goes dead and Brian is all alone again.

~~~

When Brian gets back home on Sunday, Roger wraps him into a warm hug before he can even step foot into the apartment.

He clings to Brians side like a puppy. who's owner came back from work. He is so attached to Brians hip that he even helps him unpack his luggage.

"I missed you, Bri." 

They're both on Brians bed, their shoulders touching while going through his dirty laundry. 

Brians heart skips a beat or two when Roger pointedly avoids eye contact.

He's about to reply with something sappy as well, but Brian is still afraid to push it too far and ruin the comfortable closeness they have right now.

"C'mon Rog, it's just been a weekend."

"A long weekend that is." Roger grumbles unhappily. 

Brian bumps their shoulders together playfully. He can't tell why exactly Rogers cheeks are pink. 

"Did you have any sleepwalking accidents while I was gone?"

Roger scoffs and pretends to be offended. "I never have sleepwalking accidents." 

Yeah, sure you don't... Brian thinks fondly.

~~~

Brian fell asleep around 3 AM with Roger snuggled between his arm and chest. As per usual these days. 

When he wakes up again around 9, it is to loud rattling and frantic noises riling through the room.

Brian cracks one eye open and watches a half naked Roger rummage through his dresser desperately.

It's Saturday. Why is Roger out of bed on a Saturday?

"Would you be quiet and go back to bed." He rolls over until his face is mashed into the pillow. He can't allow himself to openly stare at Rogers ass. 

Even though his purple tiny underwear almost beg to be appreciated by Brian. Hugging his cheeks just so-

"I can't find the keys."

Brian has almost fallen back into a dream about bums and milky white thighs when Roger speaks up for the first time. His voice is high pitched with desperation. 

"Hmm?" 

Suddenly Brians body is being shaken by two hands on his shoulders.

Roger eyes are wide with panic when he meets Brians hazy gaze.

"I lost the bloody keys for the locks on the door and I really really need to pee."

Oh.

Brian groggily sits upright and half heartedly pushes Roger away. "Not on the nightstand?" Where they usually kept it.

Roger shakes his head. Jumping from one foot to the other desperately. "No. I'm afraid I've hid it while I was sleepwalking. I think I even dreamed about it."

Figures. 

Groaning, Brian gets out of bed and stretches out. It's Saturday morning. They shouldn't be awake and moving until noon. 

Roger is back to his knees on the floor, bend over to rummage through the bedside table again.

Between the adorable faces Roger makes when he's frustrated, his uncombed hair and his ass sticking out, Brian doesn't mind getting up for this sight all that much. 

"Will you quit staring like a moron and start searching?" 

Brian snorts at Rogers sharp tone, before he walks over to the door to see if he can't break the locks open in some way. Sleepwalking Roger could have done anything with the keys. Brian doesn't think they'll find it in any usual place.

"My bloody bladder is about to burst." Roger whimpers under his breath.

"Who said it was a bad idea to have three locks on the room, again?" Brian asks teasingly. He knows Roger is not in the mood, but he can't resist. 

"Really? I'll fucking piss on you when I can't hold it anymore."

"Sorry I'm not into that sort of thing." 

Rogers glare softens ever so slightly, but he doesn't dwell on the suggestive joke. 

Brian rattles the door chain once more, before slamming the lock in half hearted experimentation. 

Suddenly there is a knock from the other side of the door. 

"Keep it down you two." Johns voice is muffled, but easily recognizable. "I don't want to know what you guys are up to in the bedroom."

"Deacs, we're locked in." Brian calls through the door, hoping John will take him serious.

Roger gets up and immediately joins Brian by slamming the door as well. "We lost the key and I need to take a piss!" 

John just snorts.

"I'm beyond the point of this being funny."

"Well," John says dryly. "I'm not."

Roger looks so miserable, as if he's about to die. His legs are wobbling and he's shaking all over. Brian lays a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a sideway hug.

"Do you have a spare key I can grab?" John calls out again.

Brian looks at Roger hopefully, who shakes his head mournfully. "No."

Both John and Brian groan this time. 

Brian should have made sure he had asked Roger to make spare keys for emergencies like this. Roger usually didn't think of details like that. 

"You could always climb out of the window into our room." John suggests after a moment. "I wouldn't do it, but you might be crazy and desperate enough to." 

Roger glances at the window thoughtfully, before wobbling over. It takes a few moments before he manages to push it open. 

Brian looks over Rogers bare shoulder out of the window as well. It's not that far to climb into John and Freddie's bedroom. He wonders if Rogers legs are long enough to make it though, there's only the rain pipe to hold onto.

"Deacs, open your bedroom window." Roger yells back at the door, before pulling a sweater from the floor over his head. 

John sounds as skeptical as Brian feels. "Right..." 

"You wouldn't." Brian is shivers while staring out of the window down towards the pavement. "We're on the third floor!"

"Bri, honestly, I'm not exaggerating when I tell you my bladder is about to explode." Roger puts his first leg through the window and ducks out of it.

Brian thinks he feels his heart beat in his throat. He hopes Rogers hands aren't as sweaty as his. 

"Be careful, will ya?" He begs quietly, arms stretched out to Rogers waist to safe him if he slips. 

Rogers feet are bare and when he stands up onto the window sill, he hisses and jumps at the stinging cold. "Fuck."

Brians arms are around his waist almost immediately as a reflex. He's tense with nerves now that Roger is outside of the apartment on the third floor. 

"I'm not going to fall for Christ sake!" Roger shrugs him off by awkwardly shimmying his hips. "You're making me nervous."

Brian hesitantly lets go of him and sticks his head out of the window to watch Roger grab the rain pipe and sticks his bare leg out onto Johns window sill. 

Brian holds his breath. 

Roger has to stretch his leg very far to make it. Almost falling into the splits as he goes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Freddie's eyes are wide when his head sticks out of the window. 

He looks at a half naked Roger, before he glances at a sheepish Brian.

"Get back inside you daft fuck!" Freddie yells in a booming voice. He’s as afraid for Roger to fall down as Brian feels. 

Rogers spread legs begin to tremble between the windows. "We're locked in. I hid the keys while I was asleep and I really need to pee!" 

His voice is high pitched with desperation, Brian is sure he would have laughed at it if Roger wasn't one slippy step away from falling three stories down. 

This entire situation is completely ridiculous.  
Brian isn't awake enough to deal with it. 

"Did you look under the bed?" Freddie asks after a silent moment.

"What?"

Freddie grits his teeth in irritation. "Under the bed. You used to hide our stuff there all the time, remember?"

Roger awkwardly twists his neck to look at Brian with red cheeks from the cold. "Right, uhh... Bri?"

Brian immediately pushes away from the window and drops to his knees. 

His legs are bare as well and scrape over the harsh carpet, it takes a few moments of touching around under Rogers bed, but soon his fingers find the cold metal bundle.

"Got it!" 

When he rushesback towards the window, he's caught off guard by Roger jumping back inside their room. His body knocks against Brians very hard and they're both on the floor.

"Fuck." Brian falls onto his back and groans in pain. If Rogers full weight wasn't on his body, he might have curled up. 

Brians chin had knocked against Rogers forehead and they both rub at the sore spots for a moment. 

"This is not my day." Roger declares, looking at Brian with a mournful expression on his flushed face. He's sitting on top of Brian, his legs on either side of Brians hips. 

Their groins are lined up perfectly if the circumstances were different. Brians hands are on Rogers waist once more. His large hands warm compared to the cold skin. 

Their gazes meet and they both grin at one another. Brian falls in love a little more every time he gets the opportunity to look at Roger more closely. 

"This is very nice and cozy," Roger whispers after a moment, wiggling on Brians lap. "But I'm about to pee in me pants." 

The keys are still clutched between his fingers and he tosses them over to Roger with a smile. 

"Go for it, you idiot." 

Roger swiftly climbs to his feet and rushes past John who's still standing just outside their bedroom door with a fresh cup of tea. 

He spares Brian one single glance, sees him laying on the floor in the middle of the bedroom half naked before shrugging and walking out of sight. "I don't even want to know." 

Brian sighs. No he really doesn't.

~~~

The big day is creeping closer and it's time to make plans. 

They three of them wait until John has gone to class, before they have a secret gathering in the living room.

"So, Johns birthday is coming along." 

They all sit down on the carpet and pull out their wallets. Brian knows that he himself doesn't have much. His guitar needed new strings the other day which he could barely afford.

After Brian hands out his last few pennies, Roger throws a couple of crumpled dirty bills on the scarce pile. 

"Did you get those from the strip club or something?" Freddie wrinkles his nose at him after throwing in a few stray coins himself.

"I might as well find me a job there," Roger retorts grimly at their sad pile of cash. "Because this isn't even enough to buy John a decent cake." 

Brian (instead of imagining Roger as a stripper) leans forward to count their total som of money. He smoothens out the bills and stacks the coins. 

Freddie is almost too afraid to ask and pulls Romeo into his lap when the cat tries to get away from all the commotion. "How bad is it?" 

"13,72 pounds." Brian grimaces when he looks up at them. "Not enough to buy John anything he actually deserves-"

They all jump when the front door is slammed close. 

"What's going on in here?" Suddenly John is standing in the living room with his hands on his hips. 

The other three try to keep their gazes as innocent as they can while figuratively getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Roger had tried smuggling the money into his shirt before John had reached them, but he's too slow.

"Deacy! You were supposed to be in class." Freddie says as cheerfully as he can make believable. "We didn't expect you to be home so soon." 

"I forgot my notebook." John glances between the three of them and shakes his head. "I told you all. No birthday party." 

Roger is the first to get to his feet and tries to reason with their youngest Queen, at the same time all the money slides out of his shirt onto the ground. 

They all deliberately ignore it and Roger lays a hand on Johns rigid shoulder to recover. "Deacy, mate, we can't not celebrate your birthday." 

John shrugs him off. "We can't afford it." 

Brian gets up as well and backs Roger up. "Where there is a will, there is a way."

"Where there is money, there is food." John replies dryly. 

The other three share a look. Brian knows that John has deeper issues concerning his birthday and most likely his childhood, but he didn't know that he would be quite this persistent. If they kept it between the four of them he'd hoped that John would think it wouldn't be too bad.

John takes a step back from them and grabs his notebook from the kitchen counter. "I don't want to hear a word about this anymore." He gives them all an individually a warning glare. "I said no, which means-"

"Maybe?" Roger pipes out hesitantly. Freddie smacks his shoulder. 

"No!" John grabs his keys swiftly and with the notebook under his arm he barges out of the door.

They're all speechless for a moment. Freddie is rocking Romeo in his arms and Roger leans down to gather their fallen money. 

Brian hasn't seen John lose his cool very often, but he's effectively caused Brians heart to hammer in his chest with his angry reaction. 

"So that went well..." He comments, flopping down on the couch in defeat. 

They should have known better than to try accomplishing anything secretively behind Johns back. John has a nose for these type of things. That's why he always wins at Cluedo. 

Freddie sits down next to him with a huff. "That man can be very intimidating if he wants to."

"Jesus, stop being so dramatic." Roger commands when he stands back up, money cupped in his hands. "He's not that scary."

"Get off your high horse, Rog." Freddie scoffs. "You totally crapped your pants just moments ago trying to hide that money." 

Roger dismisses him with the wave of a hand. "That's all in the past. We should only be looking forward. Like to the birthday party we are still planning." 

Brian isn't so sure whether that's a good idea. John didn't sound like he was open for discussion. "What if he really doesn't want us to?"

"We're the majority!" Roger insists with wide eyes. Brian can truly appreciate the burning passion in his stance. "This is a democracy you know." 

"Yes, but it's his birthday." Freddie comments, letting go of a fussy Romeo before he starts scratching. "If he doesn't want us to spend time and money on him, we shouldn't go against his wishes. He'll just be uncomfortable." 

Roger groans, before turning to Brian with a pleading expression. "Back me up."

Brians mouth goes dry the moment their eyes meet. Then he breaks the contact before his face can noticeably flush. 

"John deserves our time and money. He just doesn't want to be a bother."

"John doesn't know what the hell he wants anyway." Roger adds confidently. "We should show him!" 

That's not exactly what Brian meant, but it's close enough. "Right..." 

"You two make for a very destructive couple..." Freddie murmurs under his breath, before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll help, but if it comes crashing down it's not on me." 

"Which means you also don't get to take credit if all goes well." Roger says smugly. 

Brian hopes it doesn't go to shit.

~~~

It all goes to shit.

They have about an hour left before Freddie has predicted he can't distract John anymore. He'll do his best to keep John away for a few hours, but he'll get suspicious fast.

"That's not what batter is supposed to look like." Brian leans forward to look over Rogers shoulder at the third attempt to bake the cake. 

He convinces himself it doesn't mean anything that he's standing flush against Rogers body. They're just two good friends from Rogers perspective.

Roger twists and glares at Brian. If looks could kill Brian would be with his diseased grandfather by now.

"Why don't you fucking try it, Mister-know-it-all?" 

Brian holds his hands up in surrender. "No sorry. You're doing amazing." 

"That's what I thought." Roger scoffs at him, before adding another spoon of vegetable oil into the bowl. 

It looks a little better, but Brian isn't quite convinced yet. 

They should have asked one of their mother's to do this. They shouldn't have bought into Rogers plan of 'winging' it.

"Will you get rid of that bitchy face?" Roger turns around in one swift motion and swipes the back of the spoon he was just stirring with against Briana face.

Brian needs a moment to register what just happened. He blinks down at Roger, before slowly wiping away the batter off of his nose.

He keeps his eyes locked onto Rogers while he licks his finger off.

"That's not what batter is supposed to taste like." 

He grins cheekily and knows that he deserves the splattering from the spoon that hits his face, hair and t-shirt. 

"You're a fucking arse. Do I look like some kitchen princess to ya?" 

Brian scans Roger down for a brief second. He's wearing an apron over his pajamas, his hair is long and messy and his feet are bare.

"Honestly? Yes." 

"You know what?" Another splatter of batter is thrown in his direction, but he blocks his face just in time with his hands. "You deserved that. Criticizing me like that-"

That one had done it. Brian steps forward and traps Roger between the stove and himself.

"What do you think you're doing!" Before Roger can wiggle out and escape, Brian wraps an arm around his waist to keep him in place. 

"Bri, Deacs is gonna come home any moment and we need to-" Roger resolves into shrieking giggles before he can finish pleading for mercy, because Brian is tickling his sides while holding him in place.

Then he reaches for the bowl on the counter and dips his fingers in, before wiping it out over Rogers face and hair mercilessly. 

"Revenge is sweeter than your horrid cake." 

Their faces are closer together than Brian had anticipated before. He can feels Roger pant against his neck from his laughter. 

He stops tickling the other man immediately. 

They're a few millimeters apart, perhaps even less. Brian has seen Roger up close before, but never like this. Not while he is awake and willing.

Suddenly Brian feels like he's suffocating. 

He's very conscious of his hands resting on Rogers hips to keep him still. Rogers hands are tangled in his shirt, not sure whether he is pushing Brian away or keeping him close. 

Rogers eyes almost appear grey as close as they are now. His pupils are large and incredibly dark. 

Pressed tightly between the kitchen counter and Brian, Roger looks vulnerable in a way Brian has never seen before. 

"Bri. I need to put the cake in the oven, before John gets back." 

His tone is barely above a whisper, he sounds as dazed as Brian feels. 

Their breathe comes out labored and their hearts are pounding out of their chests.

"Right." 

Brian is light headed when he takes a step back. He needs a moment to compose himself before he can face Roger once more. 

He wipes his sweaty palms against his pajama bottom and runs a hand through his banter sticky hair. He realizes his face isn't warm with embarrassment.

For once, Brian finds that he doesn't feel ashamed by such a heart pounding experience between Roger and himself.

He doesn't have to feel embarrassed. Roger was there too. He held onto Brian just as tightly as Brian had held onto him.

"That's that." The oven is slammed closed and Roger turns around to look at Brian.

His face is splattered with batter, so is his hair and apron. His cheeks are subtly pink, not quite noticeable for someone who doesn't have an eye for detail like Brian. 

"You've got a little-" Brian motions vaguely over the range of Rogers full face. "Batter on your everywhere." 

Roger breaks out into a smile and lets out a dorkish snort. "Oh really now? Thanks Bri." 

Brian lets out an uneasy breath he didn't know he was holding. Nothing between them has turned weird. 

"Let's start decorating the living room." Brian suggests, Roger follows right behind him after setting up a timer for the cake. 

The cutting tension is forgotten just like that. Brian secretly yearns for it. 

~~~

"Brian!" Roger has his hands over his over his ear to block out the loud ringing. "Do my eardrums a favor and turn that demonic thing off!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do up here?!" Brian is standing on a wobbly wooden chair, trying to keep balance to figure out a way to turn the smoke alarm off. 

The bloody thing has been wailing for over ten minutes. Roger had turned the oven on way hotter than was actually necessary. The cake is saved for the most part, but the smoke had been enough to set off their fire alarm.

Roger had tried to turn it off himself, but quite quickly figured out he couldn't reach the ceiling, not even while standing on one of their barstools.

Brian had taken over, while Roger opened up all the windows to get rid of the burning scent of smoke.

He has positivity gone deaf by now. 

"Christ! Just do something!" Roger whines up at Brian. "Deacs gonna be here in any minute!"

Fine. Brian has fiddled and struggled with the smoke detector for too long. He's not a technician or electrician like John. He doesn't know how to fix the problem without destroying it.

Musicians need hearing for their profession. 

This day was becoming too much of a struggle for Brian and this is a perfect opportunity to let out his frustration. 

"Hand me the broomstick!"

Roger obediently fetches it for him (Brian could get used to that) and silently watches the tall man jam the back of the broomstick against the fire detector, until it fell in pieces onto the ground. 

A peaceful silence falls over the living room. Roger high fives Brian, who lets out a happy sigh of relief. If the fire alarm would have kept beeping for another minute Brian might have gone insane.

"Hi guys, Deacy is home." Freddie's desperately calm voice breaks the quietness of the room. 

The two men turn away from the destroyed smoke detector on the floor to stare at the front door instead.

Johns mouth is gaped open as he takes in the mess that's in front of him. 

The living room is half decorated with balloons and banners, the kitchen is a complete mess with dirty dishes and pots stacked upon one another, the house smells of smoke and burned food, Brian and Roger are sweating and splattered with batter standing over a broken alarm. All while a cold breeze riles through the apartment because of the open windows. 

In the commotion Brian and Roger hadn't even noticed him entering the apartment with Freddie. 

"Surprise!" The three exclaim sheepishly in union. 

John blinks at them, his face expressionless. His arms drop by his sides slowly.

Brian feels his heart sink at the sight. He cringes and steps forward to apologize first, because the other two aren't very likely to do it themselves. 

"We are so sorry. It was really meant to be a nice gesture." Brian hates how pleading he sounds. "We screwed up a bit, but it's not that bad."

Roger frantically nods beside him. "There's cake and everything. Don't worry about the costs, Freddie's mum prepared dinner for the rest of the week for us. And my mum donated the ingredients for the cake." 

"But you shouldn't eat the cake. We made it ourselves. It's not that nice." Brian adds sheepishly.

"The fire alarm went off and we sort of panicked and messed up, but don't be mad even though you warned us not to do anything." Roger mutters the last part slightly ashamed. 

"I told them that we should have dropped the entire idea when you told us to!" Freddie yelps to safe his own ass desperately. 

John closes his mouth. Runs a hand through his hair before he bursts out laughing.

The three others are afraid they pushed too far this time around and he might have become hysterical.

"Oh dear, Deacy. It's all fixable. Things can be replaced." Freddie lays a gentle hand on Johns shoulder while the others shuffle closer as well. 

"I'm not angry, you idiots." John is nearly bend over from laughing too hard. He wheezes, before he can continue talking. "Should have seen your faces."

Roger bursts out laughing as well when he sees actual tears rolling down Johns usual stoic face. He wraps an arm around Brian and John and pulls forward until he forces everyone in a group hug.

"So you like it?" Freddie hesitates to ask while staring at an equally confused Brian. 

John squeezes them in the hug and sighs. "I don't believe I've ever had a birthday party before in my life."

Rogers eyes go wide with shock. "Really? How come?"

"We didn't have much money back home," 

Brians family hadn't been very wealthy either, but his mother always made a point of making his favorite dinner on his birthday. And his father always let him stay up 30 minutes past his usual bedtime. 

"I didn't want my mum to spend resources on me like that, so..."

Brians heart breaks a little at the words. Johns reservations for his birthday have always been valid, but the situation made more sense now.

"That's just depressing." Roger comments while their hug slowly loosens. "It's your birthday party!" 

Freddie leans forward and kisses John on the cheek before he can protest. "Happy birthday, Deacy. Once we're rich and famous we'll give you the birthday party you actually deserve." He points at the destroyed but decorated living room with true enthusiasm. “This will have to do for now.” 

Brian has mercy and doesn't comment on the slight blush on Johns cheek when Freddie and Roger get the cake ready to be cut.

Instead, he clasps John on the shoulder and promises he'll clean the mess up before tomorrow.

"Obviously." John replies dryly. Back to his good old self, but with a glint in his eyes that usually only appears while he is performing on stage.

And when they all sing Happy Birthday for him and John pretends to actually enjoy the cake Roger proudly presents him, Brian knows that John is having a better time than he is letting on.

He can pretend all he wants, in Brians humble opinion. As long as he feels cared and loved for.

~~~

Winter is Brians favorite season of the year.

The music is more joyous. People are a little sweeter and generous around the holidays. The food is classic and juicy. The Christmas lights are beautiful. Hot chocolate with cream warms his belly.

Sadly, with winter comes cold. 

The only reason why their little apartment isn't as cold as the North Pole itself is because of the three heaters Rogers mother had laying around in the basement and donated to them generously.

Things went downhill very quickly when the biggest snowstorm of the century hits Britain. 

Brian wakes up at a decent hour to the sound of blowing wind and rain drops against their window. He is well rested and fresh for his physics class in a couple of hours. 

For once he's slept through Roger crawling into his bed in the middle of the night. Without opening his eyes he can already tell that he has company, because Roger for once is laying on top of him. 

Brian doesn't often sleep on his back, but Roger seems to appreciate it. He's splayed on top of Brians bare skin, his cold face snuggled between Brians neck and shoulder.

The feeling of Rogers bare chest against Brians back is almost too erotic for him to handle. 

He feels blanketed by the smaller man and protected in the purest form. 

Brian doesn't have the time to jerk off before class. He's getting hard, which isn't very comfortable with his body pressed against the mattress by another body.

"Rog." Brian whispers into his pillow, while wiggling his stiff toes. They're just poking out from the blanket and positively freezing. "I've got classes in a bit."

Brian hadn't really expected Roger to reply, but a man can dream. 

He shifts to lift his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. 

Roger is heavy to move, especially since he decides it's too cold to let go of Brian and grips his shoulders to keep himself from sliding off. 

Despite the obstacle, Brian manages to get to his knees on the bed with Roger attached to him. "You really enjoy making everything difficult, don't you?" 

"Mhm." Roger hums unintelligibly. 

Brian has been dreaming to get Roger in this position for the past few months, Brian on all fours and Roger behind him, but it's not very sexy while the other party is passed out. 

"Let's get you off of me." 

The moment he shifts up to sit upright, Roger can't hold onto his shoulders anymore and in one swift movement slides off the bed onto the floor.

"Jesus- Rog. I'm so sorry." Brian immediately crawls out of bed and falls to his knees next to Roger. His eyes are still closed, his legs are still on the bed. 

The blanket slides off of his body and Brian is freezing. 

It's unnaturally cold in their bedroom. But that's not Brians first concern. He's afraid Roger might have hit his head while sliding out of bed. (Or when Brian pushed him, depends on your perspective of the situation). 

He cradles Rogers soft sleeping face between his hands and scans him down for any visible injuries.

"Rog, does anything hurt?" Brian asks without trying to be quiet anymore. His heart hammers alarmingly fast at the idea of him hurting Roger. 

He gently lays Rogers blond head in his lap. Erection long gone by now.

"Let me know if anything I do hurts. We might have to go to the hospital." He wishes Roger would just wake up now and tell him he's being an idiot. Or a drama queen. 

But no such thing happens.

He slowly slides his cold fingers over the curves of Rogers slack face. He gently moves over from the sides of the nose to his wrinkle free forehead. From his crown of his head to the rest of the back. 

There is a one small bump under the eyebrow.

Brian doesn't feel any wetness on his fingers, which means that there isn’t any blood. But he can't be sure in the dark. 

He reaches over to the nightstand and clicks on the lamp switch.

Nothing happens.

Brian frowns and switches it on and off once more. 

Nothing happens.

"Okay." He says, running a hand through his hair. It doesn't have to be bad. The lamp could have burned out or the thing was simply broken. Not everything has to be worst case scenario. 

Freddie comes barging into the door with a panicked expression. "The power is off."

Worst case scenario.

Freddie looks at Brian, before glancing down at Roger in his lap, both of them only their underwear away from being naked. 

His eyes sparkle up in delight. "Did you two-"

"No. Of course not." Brian scoffs. This is not the time and place for such conversation. "Help me get him into bed." 

"I've been trying to help you get him into bed for months." Freddie mumbles, but he is immediately by his side and grabs Rogers legs while Brian lifts him from under the armpits.

He tugs him in with the blanket, because the room is too cold to be half naked. If the electricity isn't working, the heaters are off as well. Which explains the bitter cold. 

"Come on, Deacy needs help saving the food." Freddie says while they're standing by the side of the bed watching Roger sleep peacefully. 

"He fell out of bed and he might have hit his head." Brian confesses, while following Freddie into the living room, leaving the bedroom door open so he'll be able to hear when Roger wakes up or moves around. 

"He'll be fine. He's had worse." Freddie dismisses immediately. 

Brian doesn't think head injuries work like that, but he's immediately put to work by Freddie and doesn't have time to dwell on it. 

John is checking out whether the stove and oven are turned off when they get into the kitchen. He's got a flashlight between his lips so he can work with both his hands. He's too busy and concentrated to greet Brian.

Freddie and Brian take out all the contents of the fridge and lay them outside on their small balcony. It's below zero degrees outside, which will keep the food edible until the fridge works again.

John also finds their radio on batteries after unplugging all major appliances. They usually don't use it due to its shitty sound, but it's reassuring to hear the reporter say that the government officials are working on the power outage as soon as the weather allows them to. The snowstorm is very harsh and people should try to stay inside.

"How long will that be?" Freddie shivers while carrying the last cans of food to the balcony. Brian helps him close and seal the window with tape afterwards. 

It's bitter cold. Brian is about to dismiss himself to dress up for his classes and check on Roger, when John finally acknowledges his presence.

"Where are you going?"

Brian glances down at him slightly confused. "Class?" 

John shakes his head immediately, putting the flashlight on the kitchen counter directly pointing it at the ceiling to cast some light on the room. "This is a major blackout. Tube isn't working." 

"Really? I was supposed to see Mary today." Freddie comments thoughtfully. "I'll ring her and let her know we have to reschedule."

Brian thinks John has been awake since very early in the morning, because he looks unexplainably irritated. 

"What part of 'major blackout' do you not understand?" His hands are on his hips. "The phones don't work either." 

"Not everyone has a electrical engineering degree, Deacy-boy." Freddie winks at him, before frantically rubbing his arms to warm up. "What do we do now?"

"We have to focus on staying warm. Isolate the apartment with tape like you did with the window. Dress up warmly," He gives Brians naked form a disapproving glance, before continuing. "We should stay together in one room and focus on keeping that one place warm."

"Like a slumber party!" Freddie is practically jumping on his feet with excitement. Brian can't hold back his smile, despite the situation. 

"Like trying to keep ourselves from getting hypothermia from the cold outside-" John scrunches his nose and turns back to Brian.  
"It's awfully quiet. Where is Roger?"

Brians toes are stiff from the cold, he tries to wiggle them to regain some feeling back. "He might have hit his head while rolling out of bed. I'm not sure if he's asleep or unconscious right now." 

If the tube isn't running and the phone doesn't work, Brian isn't sure how to get Roger medical help any time soon.

"Rolling out of bed is a very suspicious way of getting hurt." Freddie sniggers, while stepping closer to Brian with wiggling eyebrows. "You two have been very close as of late. He hasn't taken anyone home with him from the pub in a while."

Brian hasn't expected to be lured into this conversation with John standing by and while the power has shut down in their city. 

"Uh... I suppose, yeah." He awkwardly glances sideways at John to see his reaction to Freddie's suggestive comments.

To Brians relief he doesn't look surprised or disgusted whatsoever. Perhaps a bit curious for a change. 

"I think we might have been close to eh-" Brian clears his throat awkwardly. He's secretly been dying to talk to someone about it. "A kiss a few days ago."

Freddie's mouth drops open and his eyes go wide with joy. "No! Oh my God." He grabs Brians bare shoulders and shakes the life out of him. "Tell me everything!" 

"I dunno. We sort of had a moment." 

There is a lump in his throat and his heart beat picks up at the memory of their moment together in the kitchen. 

It had been magical. So close to the sappy words from his mothers romantic books he used to secretly steal from her as a teenager. 

He wonders if Roger had felt the same way. Perhaps in Brians perspective it was a close moment of true chemistry between them, but he can't always read Roger in these crucial moments.

Perhaps he's reading all the signs wrong. Roger is affectionate with everyone. 

"It could have been nothing." Brian mumbles, glancing away from Freddie's burning gaze. Brian could easily be imagining the connection between himself and Roger. 

"I doubt that." To Brians surprise it's John who's speaking in a soothing tone, suddenly very close to him as well, but not quite touching. "The thing between the two of you is rather obvious-"

"What's obvious?" 

They all jump when Roger comes stumbling into the living room while rubbing his forehead. 

He's still wearing close to nothing, just like Brian. There is a bump on his eyebrow, but he looks uninjured besides that to Brians relief. He seriously doesn't know what he would have done if he'd hurt Roger.

Brian begins to sweat nervously when Freddie opens his mouth to reply with a devious smirk on his face. 

"The power is off!" Brian shouts at the same time as Freddie is about to speak.

Rogers eyes go wide, before a full body shiver hits him. 

"Bugger."

~~~

The apartment cools down very quickly after that. 

They rush to isolate all the doors and windows with tape and clothe. 

John fixes a small fire in their unused fireplace, while listening to the radio for any updates. 

Freddie is collecting candles and rationing food for the next few days. 

Brian and Roger are supposed to be collecting all the blankets and pillows to make camp for the next few days. But instead they're going through Johns impressive amount of warm knitted clothes. 

Brian is working himself into the fluffiest sweater he's ever felt in his life, while Roger has two pairs of knee high socks on his feet, while jumping into star wars themed pajama pants.

"What do ya think!" Roger twirls around playfully to put his mismatched outfit on display. The black and yellow pants don't go well with the red Christmas sweater and orange socks.

"Definitely an improvement from your usual style." Brian grins, positively not looking at Rogers ass when he twirls again. The pants are a bit tight on him.

"You don't mean that." Roger sing-songs teasingly while grabbing the duvet from Freddie's bed. 

Brian snorts, "Sure I do." before helping Roger strip the room from all its pillows and blankets to set up in the living room. 

"No, you told me I'm good looking and young." He turns to Brian with a blinding grin. "In fact, you called me very attractive." 

Brian should have known that saying that would come to bite him in the ass some time later on in his life. He'd hopes it would have been much later.

"That's got nothing to do with how you're dressed."

"Oh really?" Roger scoffs while they throw the pillows and blankets on a pile by the door. "Is that why your face has turned red?"

Brians cheeks are burning. "No. It's just warm in here."

"Don't you lie to me. It's fucking freezing in here." Roger steps closer to him and smiles. A soft genuine smile Brian would die for. "You like me for who I am. And that's a fact." 

That was the last thing Brian would have expected him to say. 

He gapes at Roger, before blinking. That's not what he's expected at all. 

"Of course I like you for who you are." He says quietly, unsure of why this is such a big deal to Roger. If the word ‘like’ had been replaced by the forbidden L word, it might have been.

"I always have." Brian adds when Rogers face stays blank from showing any emotion.

"Will you two stop flirting for one minute so we can get the apartment ready for the cold?" John asks from the doorway, followed by a bubbly Freddie.

"Just bring the damn pillows for our fortress!" He orders in excitement, pulling at Rogers arm to get him into action.

"It's a survival camp, not a childish fantasy." John grits his teeth in frustration.

"Made out of pillows and blankets- a fort." Freddie throws back without any real heat. Both him and Roger are grinning like mad men while carrying the blankets and pillows to the living room.

Brian lays a sympathetic hand on Johns tense shoulder. "Try to relax. We might be stuck together for the next few days."

"Don't remind me." John mumbles miserably. 

Brian can hardly blame him. They both savored those quiet moments while Roger and Freddie were away for work or university. 

The two of them are more levelheaded and realistic in situations like this. Freddie and Roger have been arguing over what game they should be playing first after the fort is up, while Brian and John have been looking for the emergency kit in the bathroom. 

Priorities. 

He clasps Johns shoulder once more with a smile. "We'll be fine Deacs, thank you for knowing exactly what we have to do." 

Johns eyes go soft for a moment. "Whatever, someone has to take responsibility if we-" He scans Brian down, before scowling. "Take my bloody sweater off, you tosser-"

"The fort won't build itself you know!" Roger yells at them from the living room with childish excitement. Saving Brian from giving up Deacons warm fluffy sweater.

~~~

"What was your first impression of me when you first met me?" Freddie asks while passing on the popcorn to Brian. 

They've been playing games and eating food and tea from heating pots over the fireplace. They're all huddled together under a mountain of blankets and pillows. 

At some point, Roger has ended up sitting between Brians legs against his chest. Sharing body heat is the most effective way to stay warm anyway. Or at least that was the excuse Brian used to touch Roger all day. 

It's the same excuse John used to huddle up against Freddie. 

"My first impression of you was that you were definitely too shy to sing lead." Brian admits with his chin on Rogers shoulder. "You barely spoke loud enough for me to understand a word you were saying."

"Roger, what about you?"

"Honestly, I couldn't see past those teeth at first." He shrugs apologetically. "I was still in dentistry at the time."

"Fair enough." Freddie purses his lips. "I thought you were gay."

They all burst out laughing, Brians feels Rogers laughter vibrate through his chest. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Peroxide blonde hair is a gay staple, dear." 

Rogers mouth falls open and he gapes at Freddie, before his eyes move over to John. "Really?!" 

John frowns a little. "You didn't know this?" 

"Is that supposed to be common knowledge?" 

"Yeah." The others all nod and agree. 

Roger leans into Brians chest and huffs out a deep breath. "Well I'll be damned."

Brian had always assumed Roger just liked messing with people and thought he stood above social rules.

He liked Rogers natural sandy blond hair a lot. It's almost red or brown in certain lighting, but Brian would be a liar if he said he didn't think the lighter color complimented his eyes better. 

"I don't even wanna hear what you guys thought of me when you first met me." John grimaces. "You thought I was an asshole." 

Freddie furiously shakes his head "Of course not!", Roger shrugs "Yeah a little." And Brian winces. "Arsehole is a big word. You're just someone who needs time before you open up."

Freddie slings an arm around Johns shoulders, pointedly ignoring that his body suddenly tenses up at the touch immediately. 

"It took you a long time before you trusted us, dearest."

"When you call everyone dear it's not special anymore." John grumbles at Freddie without putting any heat behind the words.

"Well, I called you dearest, didn't I?"

"Who says I trust you anyway." John says dryly, not meeting any of their gazes. 

Roger grins wickedly, he likes to play with John in rare tentative moments such as these. "Well, you do let us lean your clothes."

"Only because you don't own one decent piece of fabric that could keep you properly warm in the cold."

Roger waves his comment off, before yawning. "Excuses Deacy. You love us and you know it." 

John scoffs. "Sure." 

Brian wouldn't continue pushing John at this point, even though it's a little enjoyable to see the usually stoic mans face heat up a bit. 

"It's okay, we love you too. Don't we dear?" Freddie pointedly looks at Brian while pulling John in even tighter. 

"Of course we do, Deacs." Brian laughs softly, his hand on Rogers belly while gently rubbing circles into the skin there. "We would be freezing to death if it weren't for you anyway. You make an amazing addition to Queen as well."

"You only like me because I am resourceful." John grumbles from Freddie's tight clutches like one of his cats, unable to get out of his warm arms. 

"That's a bit fat lie and you know it." Brian points out without any heat. "You are-"

"Shhhh!" Freddie suddenly hushes them both. His eyes wide with adoration as he points at Brians chest.

Brian has to fight back a smile when Roger had apparently fallen asleep at some point, until he couldn't physically sit upright anymore. Slowly his body had leaned into Brians and his eyes had flutter closed without anyone noticing. 

"How adorable." Freddie sighs softly, his eyes fixated on where Brian was still caressing Rogers skin. "I don't understand why you two make something so pure and simple this difficult." 

Brian thinks back to his awful nightmare a while ago. It's not as simple as Freddie makes it sound, even though when he is with Roger in this manner it always feels natural and easy. 

It really isn't though.

"I knew he was the little spoon." John comments after Brian shifts them both down into a more comfortable sleeping position and Roger immediately makes a fuss until Brian obediently curls around him.

It's past two AM anyway. It's been a hectic unusual day. Roger needs his 7 hours of undisturbed sleep. Brian takes advantage of any quiet moment he gets.

"We're going to sleep." He whispers to avoid disturbing Roger, though the chances he'll wake up are incredibly small. 

Freddie blows him a kiss, before grabbing the popcorn back into his own lap to share with John. "Sleep well dear. We'll look away if anything escalates." 

"If you two do anything gross under the sheets while I'm laying next to you, I'll end you." Johns threatens. 

~~~

Brian wakes up feeling warm and fuzzy. There are too many pillows and an unusual amount of blankets.

His eyes crack open, it takes a moment before he remembers that he's in the living room, laying in the fort Roger constructed with Freddie. 

His arms are still around Roger, who's already awake. His eyes are heavily lidded with sleep, but he's lazily smiling at Brian.

They're both on their sides, pressed together like a perfect puzzle. Their bodies keeping each other warm more than the blankets or pillows could.

"Morning." Rogers breath hits Brians face with a huff.

"You too." Brian yawns the words out without meaning to. 

Rogers smile becomes impossibly more beautiful when he scans Brian over long enough to catch him checking Roger out in return. "The others are still asleep."

He reaches out to lay a hand on Brians neck. Hs pulls himself impossibly closer. His fingers are cool and ground Brian. 

"Roger." 

His heart is beating unnaturally fast at this point. He feels Rogers breath on his lips. 

They can't be a centimeter away from his own.

Rogers eyes lazily blink up at him. "Yes Bri?"

Brian swallows around the lump in his throat. His fingers are tingling when they come up to tangle into Rogers blond hair.

"Are you sure?" 

He can't misinterpreted this right now. Rogers intentions are undeniable. 

Roger huffs out an excited puff of air, before his eyes fall closed completely. Brian can't get himself to look away, while Roger leans in to close the distance. His pink wet lips begin to part as they are about to touch Brians. 

Brian allows his eyes to fall closed as well and let's his lips meet-

"The power outage has finally been restored over most of the urban areas. London is back on-" 

Brian and Roger both jump out of each others arms as the television comes to life and all the lights in the living room are suddenly turned back on. 

"Jesus Christ." Brian clutches his heart through his sweater. 

Both John and Freddie are woken up by the sudden brightness and loud voices in the room as well. 

"Oh, we have power." Freddie lazily mumbles, still half asleep while John yawns and stretches out while glaring at the lamp shining right into his face. 

Roger blinks at Brian from a few feet away. He’s still dazed by their almost first kiss when he scrambles up to turn the television off. They both share a mutual miserable look when John puts everyone to work once more.

So close... Brian thinks wistfully for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were my actual notes I went by to write the chapter:  
> \- (Cluedo, Waking up together storm, Brian nightmare, BEFORE THEY KISS THE POWER TURNS BACK ON AHAHAHHA)   
> Would you be so kind to leave me a comment so I know what you think and if you’d care for another chapter?
> 
> On another note, would you read a modern day maylor fanfic where Roger has no idea how social media works and Brian is a total influencer?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally sees the downside of Rogers sleepwalking antics. And maybe they fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. The final chapter.   
> It’s two AM. I am emotional wreck. Lol.  
> I would like to say that I’ve never had a simple fic like this one get such a big audience and such a selcoming reaction, more Queen works are coming your way from me. I a, flattered and amazed by the amazing comments. Please never stop. You pumped me the hell up. 
> 
> Please listen to my horrible Rogerina playlist on spotify because I laugh like a madman every time I listen to it: https://open.spotify.com/user/emma_and_orlando/playlist/2P2ISc1MnqFBv05MmrTdGm?si=PuzV4g0-SAiV2geJDto0AQ

It's ironic that after their almost-kiss during the power outage Brian and Roger don't have a spare moment alone for days.

Usually, the Queen members tend to grow irritated from each other's constant presence even though Brian has the biggest crush on Roger. He used to like those quiet moments he got to spend alone.

But now, under these crucial circumstances, Brian is physically yearning for a quiet moment between the two of them. 

Between university, Rogers job, Christmas being around the corner and band rehearsals- the two of them are never alone.

Brian just needs one chance to strike up the conversation to pick up where they had left off a full week ago.

A week. Seven miserable torturous days. 

Brian leaves for university while Roger still sleeps, Brian comes home from school and Roger goes to work, they have a gig or rehearsals until 3 AM, when they're finally home alone in their bedroom and neither of them can keep their eyes open for a coherent conversation. 

Brian is beyond frustrated. 

That's why when professor Wilson comes with the news of a meteor shower next Thursday, Brian feels ecstatic. 

"Everyone. I have amazing news!" 

He slams the door behind himself as he comes running into the apartment. He doesn't care that his boots get snow all over the floor. He's too excited to even think about it. 

"You're getting us new floors?" John scowls at him, huddled up against the heater under a blanket while doing his coursework. He never liked winter. Especially not the snow that's been draped over the country for days. "Because getting it wet like that won't do much good for the wood."

Brian grins at him, shaking his head. "No. Guess again."

Freddie's head peaks out from the kitchen. He scans Brians jumpy body down with a quizzical expression. "You won the lottery?"

"Nope!" 

Freddie steps closer to him until he can put his hands on Brians shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop shaking. "Are you okay, dear?"

Brian is practically glowing with enthusiasm, shifting from one leg to the other. "I think I might fly through the roof actually." 

"I can definitely see that- Roger get in here Brian has something to tell us!" 

Immediately the bedroom door is slammed open and Roger comes hopping out with one leg into his jeans and the other still bare.

"Yeah-?" Their eyes meet and Brian loses his full train of thoughts. They're both speechless for a long moment.

It always feels like he sees Roger for the first time every time they meet again. His beauty strikes Brian again each and every day.

It's not fair really, is it?

"Oh, hi Brian." Roger is gawking as much as he is. 

He is itching to step forward and push Roger against the wall and continue where they had left off last week-

"Brian was just about to tell us he's pregnant." John comments dryly from the floor. 

"No- I, uh..." Brians heart skips as a beat. He wants to physically jump Roger, but Freddie is in between them. John is watching and Roger is dressing up to go to work. "There's a meteor shower next week." 

Rogers eyes widen in surprise. "Really? That's cool." 

John gets up to grab his agenda from his backpack. "What day exactly?" 

"Thursday. We would have to drive out of the city for a few hours to see it-" 

"I'll drive you." Roger says without a hitch. His eyes are dancing with sparkles. "I'd love to see you in full nerd mode."

Whatever that's supposed to mean. "Thank you, I guess?" Brian averts his gaze before Roger bewitches him any further with his bare skin and sleepy eyes.

"Of course. No problem." He shoves his other leg into his pants without stumbling over. "Anyone else coming?"

John closes his agenda and shakes his head. "I got a field trip with my engineering class. Maybe next time."

They all turn to look at Freddie, who is grinning like a mad man, Brian really doesn't want to know what's going on in his head. He's been studying the exchange between Brian and Roger very carefully. 

He looks mischievous and awfully playful.

"Oh no darling, I'll watch the store while you two go. Spend some time alone together." Freddie wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

Brians face heats up almost immediately. 

He can't help the butterflies fluttering in his stomach as soon as the situation actually hits him; a full day spent with Roger, alone, in a small car with nobody else around...

That's how his naughty dreams usually start out.

"You okay with that Bri?" Roger asks almost innocently while shoving his feet into his shoes to get to work. But the cheeky grin tugging at the corner of his lips suggest anything but innocence. 

After Freddie's prompting shoulder nudge Brian finally snaps out of it.

"I'm good. That sounds," He coughs to cover up the excitement pouring out of his chest. "Terrific."

Roger puts on his tiger striped coat, before grabbing his keys and rushes past Brian to get to work. "Good. We have a date."

He closes the door behind himself before he can wait for Brians reaction.

"Date?" He gapes at the door, while Freddie bounces on his toes next to him.

"Finally a date! You're welcome by the way."

~~~

Brian is positivity exhausted. 

His day had started at 5:30 AM and he only got home at 11 PM.

Everyone else is asleep already. The apartment is dark and warm when he enters. 

He blindly stumbles into the bedroom without turning the lights on. 

He's already half asleep while pulling his coat off and throwing it on the floor beside his bed.

He'll clean up in the morning. Right now he can't even muster the energy to pull the blanket over himself properly or change into his pajamas. 

As soon as his head hits the pillow he is asleep. 

~~~

He hates those rare occasions when Roger doesn't sleepwalk into his bed.

Brian as per usual lays wide awake at 3:30 AM. Usually he only has to wait five to ten minutes until Roger grows cold and walks right into his arms.

Some unfortunate nights Brian has to either prompt Roger to come to him, or he is doomed to stay awake and look at the ceiling covered in cheap glowing stars all by himself. Nothing compared to the sparkles in Rogers dewy eyes.

"Roger, I'm waiting for you." He whispers mournfully. "Please come here."

There's no response. Sometimes he's too deeply asleep to communicate with Brian. 

"Right... I guess it's one of those days." Brian rolls onto his belly and mashes his face into the pillow. 

He doesn't really mind sleeping alone. He doesn't notice a thing anyway when he is out of it. It's just the laying awake all by himself that is unbearable, knowing that Roger is right there beside him. 

"You like keeping me on my toes, don't you?" Brian asks tentatively even if Roger can't really hear him. "You make me yearn for your touch and then you take it all away. You're evil." 

Brian sighs tiredly and deflates into the mattress. He has class next morning. Roger is working an extra shift for Freddie in exchange for the shift Freddie takes over when they're watching the meteor shower. 

Five more days. 

Five more days before Brian gets to spend a full day alone with Roger. 

Freddie likes playing matchmaker a little too much. He's been smug about his little plan for them to go together. 

Brian is just glad John doesn't seem to mind their attraction to one another. Homophobia is still the public consensus, to his disdain. 

"Uhm, Brian?" 

He jumps at the unexpected voice coming from the doorway. He hadn't even hear the door being opened. 

Brian immediately sits up at bed as his heart beats out of his ribcage. 

"Bloody hell, Deacy?" He rubs his eyes with the hand that isn't clutching his chest. "You damn near killed me."

John looks alarmingly nervous. His eyes darting back and forth between Brian to Rogers bed. 

"Bri, where is Roger?"

Brian scrunches his nose in confusion. Roger is still asleep. It's too early to be up and about yet. "He's right here-"

John switches the lights on. His voice is high pitched in panic. "Brian. He's not in bed."

Oh fuck. 

A million rational thought go through Brians head at the sight of Rogers empty bed and rumpled sheets. Roger could be sleeping under the bed, in the closet, gone to the toilet or fallen asleep behind the television. He's done all of those before, but... 

At the same time, five billion irrational thoughts storm through Brians creative brain. 

He is out of bed putting his clothes on before he can register what he's doing.

He's on automatic pilot now, pulling a sweater over his head and socks on his feet. He gets up to inspect the living room for any clues as to where Roger is. 

"I got up to take a leak and saw your door wasn't locked, in fact it was wide open." 

John grabs Brians shoulders before the taller man can rush past him and forces him to look at John, his expression stern even in panic. "The front door is unlocked as well." 

That sets off a string of alarm bells in Brians head.

They both rush towards the hallway to asses the situation. 

Brians heart sinks into his feet when he sees the front door is wide open and an ice cold breeze is blowing into the apartment. 

Rogers shoes are still on the floor. His coat still on the hanger.

It's snowing outside.

"This can't be real." Brian panics, he feels weak while nervous sweat breaks out on his skin. "I left the bedroom door open and unlocked. I was so tired. It's my fault that he's-"

He can't breathe. He can't even think of what to do now. If Roger is outside, for God knows how long, he could be anywhere by now.

"Stop that right now. Self loathing won't get Roger back. Right now I'm going to call the emergency services while you go outside and see if you can find him. He can't stay out in the cold for long if he's wearing no coat or shoes. He might-" 

John doesn't have to finish his sentence. He pushes Brian towards the door and throws a warm coat and scarf in his general direction.

He bangs with his fist on his bedroom door. "Freddie! Get up!" Then he marches back towards the living room and takes the home phone off the wall. 

Brian is trembling while he shoves his boots on and zips his coat up. His mind is completely blank and he weak on his feet.

He has no idea how he could be stupid enough to forget locking either door. Roger had warned him about his sleepwalking accidents.

Not the cuddling kind. 

"Yes I would like to report a missing person- yes." John clutches the phone between his sweaty palms. "No. He's eh, a sleepwalker. It's snowing and he's barely wearing any clothes- I'm positive that he's gone outside- yes." 

Freddie comes stumbling out of the bedroom looking still half asleep until he meets Brians worried face.

"Oh no." His eyes turn dark and fearful. "What happened?" 

Brian shakes his head. He needs to snap out of it and find Roger.

"Deacs will explain. Please call an ambulance immediately, we don't know what state he is in." He begs John, before he grabs his keys off the counter and rushes out of the front door.

"Ambulance?" Freddie yells after him completely confused. "What the hell do you need an ambulance for?!" 

Brian doesn't have time to reply. He can't waste another minute and turns the corner down the hall and he skips two stairs at the time to get down faster. 

He is hyperventilating and physically shaking by the time he's out of the door.

It's still snowing, but to Brians relief there is still a set of footprints in the snow. 

They're not printed like the soles of shoes. Roger isn't wearing any shoes, so Brian makes the bold assumption that they are Rogers. 

He doesn't hesitate for another moment to turn left and follow the tracks. 

He runs down the streets with his eyes out for any movement or person, darting back down to see if the tracks change direction ever now and then.

They're wobbly tracks, like Roger had been stumbling rather than walking in a straight line. 

Brian has no idea how long Roger has been outside in the cold, but with the fresh snow falling down, the footprints will soon disappear. 

Roger is only wearing his underwear, socks and  a t-shirt. Barely covered at all.

Brian has read countless of devastating stories in the newspaper about homeless people falling asleep on the streets and dying because of the cold in the harsh winter months. His mother always donated an extra penny to the salvation army whenever such a case would pop up. 

Roger can't be dead. 

Right?

"Roger!" The streets are empty and his voice echoes through the quiet neighborhood. The only noise is the sound of his boots crunching the snow beneath his feet.

It's still snowing and soon Brian can't follow the tracks anymore. 

If they're Rogers in the first place. 

"Roger where are you?!" 

His cries are booming and desperate. His fingers are numb from the cold. He wonders how long it takes for someone to die in this weather.

"Fuck. This is my fault." 

He would have kicked himself if it hadn't meant losing time he desperately needs to find Roger. The snow is falling even harder. The few people on the streets give him odd looks and step away from him. 

His eyes are heavy with dread. His shoulders tense with worry. His fingers clenched up in fists because of the cold and anger at himself.

Brian isn't a pretty sight at the moment. He wouldn't recommend anyone striking up a conversation with him. 

He can't believe he didn't lock the door behind himself. He'd been too tired. Too careless-

Suddenly, the tracks take a left towards the road.

Brian comes to an abrupt halt. He's only a couple of blocks away from their apartment. His huffs of breath come out labored and with white damp clouds in the air. 

The footprints are completely messed up. Brian can't give the crisscrossed pattern another explanation but that Roger must have fallen over and tried to get up again. He'd taken another direction than straight forward. 

"Roger!" Brians lip begins to tremble. He can't follow the tracks anymore.

There's only pavement, covered in fresh snow. He has no other leads. 

"Roger where-" 

Brian head turns towards a black curled up ball across the street. Lit only by a tall streetlight.

His heart skips a beat, but Brian doesn't let his fear stop him from sprinting down the road towards the other side of the street.

On the cold snow covered pavement, lays Roger. Curled up in a still stiff ball. Brian feels tears trickle down his numb frozen face at the familiar sight of his friend. 

Sleeping on the sidewalk.

He sinks to his knees before he's fully crossed the road. He grabs Rogers shoulders to inspect him closely.

"Rog. Mate, time to wake up." Brian whimpers more than anything else. His vision is blurred with tears, but the seriousness of Rogers condition is undeniable.

His skin is cold as ice. His lips are cracked and purple. His nose and ears are red and numb, while the rest of his skin is colored a sickly yellow.

Brian wipes away some of the snow from his eyelashes and hair. His breathing pattern is irregular and labored as if he'd been running a marathon rather than sleeping. 

"Okay. This isn't good." Brian gulps down his fear long enough to make the rational decision to lift Roger up from the ice cold floor.

He puts a cold hand under Rogers bare knees and shoulders and carries him up bridal style. 

He doesn't respond to any movement. His body is stiff and irresponsive to Brians touch. 

"We're going to get you help. Just hold on for now." Brian promises with his lips gracing over Rogers icy forehead. while he sprints the two blocks back towards their apartment. 

He tries not to jostle Roger too much. But it's not easy to hold onto a full grown mans body when you can't feel your own hands. 

The snow is blinding his vision as well, making the way back almost twice as long compared to searching Roger. 

Roger is heavy, especially as a deadweight. But as soon as Brian rounds the corner of their street the ambulance is waiting for them and so is the police.

Brian isn't proud of the fact that he bursts out  in tears the moment someone forces Roger out of his cold stiff hands. But he is relieved to see professionals immediately getting to work on warming Roger up.

Freddie is there to wrap a blanket around his cold shoulders and brings him gloves for the time they spend talking to the authorities. Brian is irresponsive to anything at this point.

The adrenaline is wearing off and his heart beat is slowing down. The sweat on his forehead is cooling off quick enough for him to start trembling at the cold.

They won't let him see Roger again. They lift him into the ambulance on a stretcher while medics examine him. John had tried to pick up some of their conversation, but he heard nothing concrete. 

'Bad condition, cold, asleep, critical, warming up, hospital now.' 

The police writes a report on the case while interviewing the three boys. They're mildly amused by the situation, but respectful because of the uncertainty of Rogers condition. 

After the questions and the police and ambulance leave, Freddie builds up the courage to call Rogers mother. 

It's the middle of the night, but she answers the phone. Brian can't hear the conversation, but Freddie sounds soothing and very straight to the point.

Mrs. Taylor decides to drive by their apartment on her way to the hospital to pick the three of them up. 

It's obvious that she's been crying, just like Brian (who can't seem to stop). But she puts on her brave face for them. She's calm and collected, so much like Roger it physically hurts. 

They explain anything she has to ask about what happened to her child. 

John deliberately leaves out the part where Brian has left the doors unlocked for Roger to escape. 

Brian is quiet the whole way there. He feels numb from more than just the cold. 

He wonders if Roger hates him now as much as he hates himself. 

Freddie holds his frozen hands between his own warm ones in an attempt to heat him up. He rubs them and massages them until Brian can slowly feel them tingling again.

"Brian, dear." Rogers mothers eyes are red rimmed like his when she searches for his eyes in the rearview mirror.

Brian had been zoning out and didn't keep track of the conversation. "Yeah?" He pipes out with an edge of guilt. 

Her eyes are blue and extremely familiar. "Roger will be fine. He's a tough cookie. You don't have to look so upset." She winks at him.

Brians heart clenches and he quickly glances down at his lap to avoid further eye contact with her. The guilt is eating him up.

"Just try to keep it together for now. We don't know how bad it is." 

Freddie rubs his arm and nods. "Mrs Taylor is right, Bri. It's probably fine. Frowning will get you wrinkles." 

Brian remembers Rogers lifeless, yellow face with cracked lips, must moments ago unconscious in his arms. 

He's afraid that the others don't see how serious the situation is.

~~~

Brian, John and Freddie all have to wait outside of Rogers hospital room until the doctor has spoken to Mrs. Taylor about his condition. 

Johns feet are jittering against the floor. He looks anxious and slowly takes deep conscious breaths to stay calm.

Freddie looks collected enough for any outsider, but Brian noticies his palm is getting sweaty where they're still holding hands. It's Brians lifeline for now.

He feels a bit more present than before. Perhaps because of the warmth and harsh lighting in the hospital. He doesn't feel quite as trapped inside his own mind.

But his heart is still racing and his body trembles with nerves.

"Brian, dear what's the worst that could have happened to him?" Freddie asks him in an attempt to calm him down.

"He could be dead."

Freddie gapes at John. "Really? Did I ask you?"

John shrugs before deflating into his seat with an exasperated huff. "Just speaking my mind is all."

"Yeah, thank you. That was very helpful." 

Freddie ignores him and turns back to Brian. "I promise you, Roger is completely fine. This will just be another silly story you'll tell your children later."

"Neither of them have a womb." John pipes in without cowering at Freddie's murderous glare. 

Freddie corrects himself without missing a beat. "Your adopted children than." 

All Brian can picture in his mind is Rogers yellow pale skin, cracked discolored lips and his stiff lifeless body in the snow.

"You... you guys didn't see him." His voice is raspy from crying, but he doesn't pay it any mind. "He looked so sick. And cold." 

Freddie's hand squeezes his own. "You're not a doctor, Bri. You don't know how he's-"

Suddenly the sound of the doorknob turning grabs their attention. They all scramble to their feet the moment the door opens and Mrs. Taylor comes walking out with the doctor.

She look tired and pale, but Brian observers that she hasn't been crying. If anything there's a small smile on her face. 

"He's awake." She clutches Brians shoulder in reassurance. "Everything will be okay." 

"Awake is an overstatement." The doctor smoothly corrects her without being rude. "We have him on some heavy medication so he can heal and rest properly."

"But..." Brian clears his throat. He doesn't want to get any false hope. "He's not dying?"

The doctor chuckles and shakes his head as if he'd asked something ridiculous. "Absolutely not." 

Brian doesn't feel ashamed of being laughed at, because the relief overwhelms all other sensations and emotions. He lets go of Freddie's hand to run it through his messy hair.

Even John sighs out a nervous breath he's been unconsciously holding. 

"Oh thank goodness." Freddie bumps his shoulder against Brians enthusiastically. "I was worried sick." 

John sends him a dirty look. "I thought you were so convinced he was fine?" 

"I lied." He shrugs without an inch of guilt. "I lightened the mood didn't I?"

Brian pushes away from them to speak directly with the doctor. "Can we see him now?" 

The doctor raises an eyebrow at his eager voice. "That's up to Mrs Taylor." 

Brian turns to the older woman with a pleading expression. He wishes he had more self control than that, but for now he really doesn't. 

He needs to see Roger.

"Of course you can. All of you should." She nods with a genuine smile. "He'd like that." 

"Just be quiet and don't overwhelm him." The doctor warns them with a stern look. "He's warming up. His body was below 94 degrees. The cold has caused hypothermia. And don't forget the blisters on his feet. He needs time to heal and warm up." 

John nods respectfully. "Of course sir." Before Freddie can't wait any longer and pushes him forward, causing a chain reaction that throws Brian forward as well and into the dimly lightened room.

"Sorry." Freddie whispers half heartedly, just like Brian bouncing on his toes. 

"Some good friends you are..." The doctor adds suspiciously the moment they tip toe into the room quietly. Brian ignores the sly comment easily. He's felt worse judgement about homosexuals in his life. 

"They sure are." Mrs Taylor interjects smoothly, blocking the doctor from entering the room alongside the boys by bombarding him with another round of questions concerning her son.

Brian makes a mental note to buy her a bouquet of flowers as soon as he has money to spare. 

But for now, he looks away from the older woman and all he can focus on is Roger laying in front of him.

To his surprise, the drummer is sitting upright in the bed supported by many pillows. 

"We were told you were supposed to be feeling awful." 

Roger is bundled up cozily in thick hospital sheets. There's an IV in his arm providing him morphine. His bandaged feet are sticking out from the blankets. 

He looks sick, his skin is pale and there are dark circles under his eyes. His lips are still cracked and he's trembling.

Despite all that, Roger sloppily grins up at him with heavy eyes, droopy with drugs

"I feel real good." He slurs, before clumsily extends a hand towards Brian and waves them over. "Come here you guys. Sit with me." 

Brian is grateful for Freddie's firm hand guiding him to sit on the chair next to Rogers bed. He can't get his feet to cooperate while his eyes can't seem to leave Rogers exhausted face. 

He's irregularly breathing behind the tubes stuck into his nose, but still smiling in an authentic Roger way.

"You're in a good mood for someone who looks so sick." John comments while inspecting Rogers state carefully on the chair opposite of Brian. 

Roger bursts out in giggles. "I'm like, really high right now." 

John leans forward in his chair to pat his shoulder, almost hesitant at first, but when Roger doesn't react to the light touch he clasps him more firmly. "We were worried about you." 

The laughter dies down enough for Roger to make eye contact with John. "What's that?"

"I said that we were worried about you." 

"Huh?" 

"You were sleepwalking and the door was unlocked. I was worried sick-" Roger gives him a blank stare. 

Nothing is registering at the moment. 

"Why do I even bother?" John scoffs and leans back into his chair with crossed arms. 

Brian can't blame him for getting frustrated. John isn't affectioned quite often and Roger is acting very airy towards the situation in his current drugged state.

"Deacy don't be angry with me." Roger pouts up at him adorably. Brian has to clench his hands into firsts to keep himself from reaching out to touch Roger. 

"It's not like you'll remember this anyway." John mumbles under his breath, but his shoulders relax slightly. "But I'm not angry at you." 

"Rog?" 

Roger slowly twists his neck to look at Freddie sitting right beside Brian. "Yeah Fred?"

Freddie is wiggling in his seat. "Brian carried you back home after he found you in the snow, like Prince Charming." 

Roger eyes lazily shift over to Brian. His tired eyes are sparkling with adoration. "Really? You did that for me?"

Brian feels his heart stutter at the sight. He shouldn't be taking credit like that, but Roger looks so fascinated. "I- I suppose so."

The last thing Brian had expected to happen next was for Roger to reach out for his sweaty hand to squeeze it with his stiff uncoordinated fingers.

He gets a firm hold of Brians hand and lays it in his lap, not intending to let go any time soon. "I can always count on you." 

Brian can't bear looking him in the eye any longer. Instead he focusses on where their hands are intertwined together. 

Gently he rubs his thumb over Rogers dry wrist in comfort.

"That's not true, Rog." He whispers. He shouldn't lie to Roger, because when he is off the drugs he'll want to know the true story anyway. How he got through two doors that are always supposed to be locked. "I failed you tonight."

Freddie scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous Brian."

"But I did." He grits his teeth in frustration, his eyes firmly locked on the bedsheets. "I should have known better and been responsible enough to lock the door. This never would've happened if-"

"Brian. You're being melodramatic. Something was bound to happen sooner or later with his sleeping antics. You can't watch him twenty four hours a day." John interjects curtly.

"If it was your fault you wouldn't be taking this lightly either!" Brians blood is pumping through his veins alarmingly fast. 

He's angry at himself for good reasons. He endangered Roger. He's in the hospital because of Brian. 

"I sure as hell wouldn't act like that."

Freddie gives John a pointed look. "Enough, both of you." 

"Look at him!" Brian splutters. "He's a complete mess." 

"I said enough!" Freddie pushes both of them back down into their seats before anything could escalate.

Cold fingers close around Brians hand once more and squeeze him. 

Brian hesitantly shifts to look at Roger instead of glaring at an equally unamused John. 

Rogers eyes are firmly squeezed closed and he's sunken deeper into the bedding. "Please don't raise your voice. My head kinda hurts." 

They remember the doctors firm warning about staying quiet so Roger could rest.

"We'll keep it down." Freddie promises in a falsely warm voice, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Rogers upper leg. At the same time he sends a pointed glare at the other two. "Right?"

Johns face heats up with embarrassment. Good, Brian thinks smugly. "Of course. Sorry Rog." 

"I'll be whispering from now on." Brian promises in a hushed tone. 

That causes a smile to tug on the corners of Rogers lips, though his eyes don't open again. "You sound sexy like that."

"I do?" Brian glances sideways at Freddie, who looks ready to burst out with inappropriate commentary. 

Not the time and place. 

"Uhu... but," Roger yawns obnoxiously. "Imma get sum sleep now. Alright?" 

Freddie lets out a breathy laugh. "Of course. Rest as much as you can, darling." He leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Rogers frowning forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Yeah." John clears his throat, before rubbing Rogers arm to reassure him. He's never been a man of many words, but a gentle touch has just as much meaning.

Brian holds onto Rogers hand even after he starts snoring loudly. He rubs his thumb over the tender skin of his inner wrist.

He was close to losing Roger today. And he'll never fully forgive himself for that fact.

~~~

To everyone's relief Roger is free to go home the next day.

He developed a serious case of the flu, but with his feet healing rapidly and the painkillers he's getting better.

Brian hasn't left his side since leaving the hospital together. 

He decides it's up to him to nurse Roger back to health. Mrs. Taylor had offered to do the same, but Roger preferred to go home. Instead she makes them food for the rest of the week in exchange.

"Is our room always this bloody cold?" Rogers asks with clattering teeth after Brian helps him settle into his bed. 

He's still very fragile and weak. Brian is as gentle as he can muster while tugging him into bed. He doesn't trust the other Queen members to look after Roger with the same care just yet. He is determined to look after him himself.

"I turned the heater onto it's highest setting. Want me to get you another blanket?" 

Rogers eyes drift closed and he snuggles deeper into the cocoon of sheets. "No that's fine. I'm just feverish."

His skin is scorching hot and he's been trembling ever since leaving the hospital. 

"Feverish is a bit of an understatement." Brian chuckles, before settling down on the edge of Rogers bed.  His hand feels cold as ice on Rogers burning forehead. He gently brushes away a stray lock of blond hair. 

Roger hums appreciatively at the soothing touch, eyes fluttering behind his lids. "You're a fucking blessing." 

Brian winces, because doesn't deserve the praise. "It's my fault that you're sick in the first place. I hate seeing you like this. I'm sorry." 

Roger licks his lips and glances up at Brian through glassy eyes. "C'mon, Bri. Don't be." 

"But I am." His entire body deflates with the sigh. "I cannot just turn it off, you still feel awful and it’s on me." 

It's been another full day of nagging guilt. The heavy weight hasn't been lifted off Brians shoulders, despite Roger forgiving him the moment he was coherent enough to understand what had happened.

He'd even laughed and reminded his mother of the ridiculous things he'd gotten into as a child.

Brian can't quite laugh about it yet. Not while Roger is still too weak to sit up by himself and has to take medication in order to get through the day.

"I'm going to make you some tea." He needs to distract himself with something, because staring at Rogers soft skin all day won't help anything, except worsening the longing for a more intimate touch.

Roger leans further into his touch when Brian tries to pull his hand back from his skin. 

"Don't be like this Bri." He clumsily grabs Brians hand when he tries to get up from the bed. 

Brian could have easily shrugged him off if he'd really wanted to. He's too sick to hold on tightly. But the touch is warm and a bit desperate, causing Brians heart to flutter.

"Be like what?"

"Like-" Roger clears his throat and looks up at Brian in determination despite the fogginess of his eyes. "Such a drama queen."

This time, Brian does tug his hand free so he can fold his arms over his chest. "Really?"

"Can't you see I'm fine?" 

Brian closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You almost died, Roger." 

"Aw Bri," Brian feels him tap his leg to grab his attention, but he can't look down at him yet. Giving in to those eyes wouldn't lighten any of his guilt. "I really didn't die though." 

It hurts to be made fun of by the doctor, Mrs. Taylor, Freddie, John and even Roger after going through that horrible night.

"Your skin was purple. Your feet were so cold they developed blisters when yiu began warming up-" Brian takes two steps back before shaking his head. 

Nobody seems to understand how serious the situation was. What would have happened if John had woken him up ten minutes later and Roger would have been buried under the snow? 

And it was all Brians fault.

"Brian I'm-"

"You weren't even asleep. You were unconscious and dying of hypothermia." Brian spits out. He can't help himself.

"Yes. But-"

"And that's all my fault, but now I'm the fucking drama queen?!" 

Roger cowers into his cocoon with a frown. "That's unfair, Brian. I didn't-"

Brian doesn't want to hear it. "I'm making tea." He strides out of the room before he can hear the rest. 

It's a bit unfair to leave Roger alone while he's unable to get up on his own, but Brian needs to breathe for a moment.

He leaves the door open in case Roger really needs anything from him.

~~~

John had volunteered to look after Roger until nighttime.

Brian sheepishly steps back into the room to go to sleep and make amends. He has been petty long enough now. 

He's had the whole day to do coursework and cool down from their little argument. 

Roger is curled up in a sick ball on the bed, his eyes are heavy from the medication and his hair a mess from the days spend in bed.

"Are you still angry at me?"

A fresh wave of guilt floods Brian at how small Roger sounds. 

Roger should be the one angry at him, not the other way around. 

"No." Brian sighs. "Actually, I'm sorry."

Roger rolls onto his side, until he is facing Brian with a small smile. "You can make it up to me if you want?"

Brian doesn't like where this is going. 

He doesn't want to make any suggestive moves on Roger while he's sick and immobile. That would be like taking advantage of an unfortunate situation Brian created. 

"Uh... I'm not sure-"

"Will you push our beds together?" 

Brian blinks down at him, that's not what he'd expected Roger to demand at all. "You really want that?" He asks dumbfounded. 

"Since day one, actually." Roger nods eagerly with an easy smile. "Please?"

It's still registering in Brians mind while he's moving away their bedside tables and shoves his bed snuggly against Rogers. 

"Are you sure that you're not having some sort fever dream?" He asks to double check, while drawing the curtains closed for the night. 

Roger rolls over from his to Brians bed and splays out onto it with a heavy sigh. "No. This is all I want." He wiggles his ass for good measure, causing Brians mouth to go dry.

"You're doing this on purpose." Brian can't get out of his clothes and into his pajamas fast enough to join him. 

Roger just chuckles into his pillow. "Smells just like you."

Brian all but jumps into the bed beside Roger, still careful not to jostle the sick Queen too much. 

He wraps an arm around Rogers narrow waist and presses himself against himself without asking for an invitation. They rarely do this while they're both awake, but it feels better than anything Brian has ever felt before. 

It feels just right. 

The room is way too hot with the heater is on its highest setting. Roger immediately plasters himself over Brians bare chest. His body is radiating warmth because of the fever as well. With all that combined, Brian is sweating almost immediately.

"You're hot." Brian mumbles soflty after deeply inhaling the scent of Rogers hair. 

"Yeah, you too." 

Brians face heats up, but luckily Roger can't tell from where he is nuzzled against Brians neck. 

He groans in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that." 

"So I'm not hot?"

"I never said that either."

Roger pushes back from his chest enough to look at him with a cheeky smile. "You think I'm either hot or you think I'm not, Bri. There's no in between." 

He presses Roger back against his chest and closes his eyes to avoid that piercing gaze. 

He needs to pull himself together. He shouldn't be openly flirting with Roger, not after what happened anyway. He'd definitely proven himself unworthy of his time and affection, despite the realization physically hurting Brians heart.

"You're definitely not hard on the eyes." He decides is a safe thing to say, albeit distant. 

Roger predictably doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. He scoffs and wiggles until his chin is propped up against Brians chest. His eyes are hooded and his lips look slack and soft- easily kissable. 

"Will you stop using that guilty tone. It's pathetic. I've had enough of it." 

Brian gapes at him. "We argued about this a few hours ago. And you already want to-"

"Fuck that Bri. You want me to get over my feelings for you because of one stupid mistake you made?" 

Roger is the most attractive person Brian has ever laid eyes upon. Even with the messy hair, feverish red cheeks and angry scowl. 

Brians eyes go wide with wonder. "Feelings?"

Roger grits his teeth and closes his eyes to compose himself. "When will you quit acting stupid?" 

"I..." Brian is confused. He blinks down at Roger and lays a comforting hand on his hot shoulder. "I don't know?"

"You don't need to use this accident for an excuse to distance yourself from me." Irritated, he shrugs Brians hand off and rolls back onto his own bed with a huff. In the process taking all of their blankets with him. 

If the situation wasn't so ridiculous, Brian might have laughed. 

"Roger. You really have feelings for me?" 

Brian carefully watches Rogers hunched shoulders for a reaction. 

The pile of blankets stays still, until he tentatively reaches out to touch Roger again. He doesn't want to see Roger upset, especially not with the rollercoaster week they went through already.

"Talk to me." 

Roger sniffs. "I'm sick and it makes me sensitive and emotional." 

Brians heart aches, but he's relieved Roger doesn't push his hand away again. This time instead he leans into the touch longingly. 

Brian feels bad for pushing the conversation while Roger is miserable and has a high fever. He should wait until things are more settled, before expecting Roger to have a rational conversation about their flirtations. 

"Are you crying?" 

Roger sniffs again, his shoulder shaking. "No." 

Brian shifts to sit upright to check whether that's true or not, but Roger cowers into the blankets. 

"Don't look." 

Snorting, "Okay." Brian lays back down onto the mattress to respect his wishes. 

They're both quiet for a moment. Brians heart is beating out of his chest with realization. 

Roger has feelings for him. 

He's just admitted to having feelings for Brian. 

He glances away from the plastic stars on the ceiling to instead look sideways at his shivering friend, bandmate and maybe more.

"Do you mind if I hold you again?" Brian whispers while wiggling closer. It's warm in the room, but he prefers to sleep under the blankets against Roger anyway. 

Rogers back is radiating heat even from a few centimeters away. 

"Please." He pipes out miserably. 

Brian doesn't need any more encouragement and spoons Roger from behind. He pushes one leg between Rogers and gently presses his hand to Rogers warm stomach under his shirt to feel the perfect soft skin there. 

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about this when you feel better."

Roger sighs softly and lays a hand over Brians. "Quit feeling guilty. Or I'm sleeping in Johns bed tomorrow."

"Oh I wouldn't want that." Brian snorts. Nuzzling his face into the back of Rogers neck. "I'd miss you. Like the last couple of days."

Roger yawns, leaning into Brian as his body goes slack with sleep. "I missed you too, Bri. It's not your responsibility to keep me safe. Don't act weird around me."

Yeah, Brian sighs softly, he could definitely try that for Roger. 

"Okay." He promises and seals it with a soft kiss on Rogers neck.

~~~

"What do you think you're doing?"

It's Thursday morning when Roger finally manages to get out of his bed without assistance and shuffles down to the kitchen to make his own tea for the first time since coming back from the hospital.

Brian had been impressed by the accomplishment, considering Roger is still terribly ill and heavily medicated. 

He'd expected Roger to push his limits for the rest of the morning, until he got worn out. And then they'd watch a movie or listen to the radio, cuddled together like they had done the past few days. Waiting for Rogers illness to pass by. 

What Brian hadn't expected to find was Roger in his hiking boots wearing Johns winter coat, while Freddie helps him pack a bag. 

"Uh, we're packing?" Roger turns to him with and looks at hum as if it's obvious, while shoving an extra pair of socks into his backpack. "Duh."

"The ride is about seven hours long, you'll probably get lost so add an extra hour, best to leave around noon." Freddie elaborates with a wide grin. 

Brian blinks at them in complete confusion. "Where are we going?" 

Did he forget about a doctors appointment for Roger? A talk with the university council for his absence? A gig somewhere in the north?

"The meteor shower." Roger frowns upon him in disbelief. "Our date."

Brian gapes at him, he hadn't thought that was still on after Rogers accident. He's still feverish, his skin is pale and he's exhausted from the medication. 

"Don't tell me you forgot." Roger adds with a sharp edge. 

"I-uh..." 

Brian desperately glances over at Freddie, who mouths 'Do something' from behind Rogers back with wide hand gestures. His eyes as wide and frantic as Brian feels at the moment. 

He hadn't made any plans on this day, because he was supposed to look after Roger. 

Honestly, he had been looking forward to the meteor shower with great passion for the past few days. It would be spectacular to witness and discuss with professor Wilson next week, but with Rogers sudden illness he had put it out of his mind completely. 

"Are you well enough to drive?" 

Brian has never learned how to drive because of financial restraints. He wishes he could though, because he's not quite convinced that loopy Roger is in any state to drive. Those painkillers he's is taking aren't much different from drugs from the clubs. 

"Brian I'm sick, not dead." Roger puts his foot down. "Grab your stuff, we are going." 

To be honest, Brian is too excited for the meteor shower to sell a lie that he doesn't want to go. He feels giddy with exhilaration and a grin spreads over his face before he can stop himself. 

"Fred, help me pack please." 

"Do I look like a fucking maid to you two?" Freddie asks with his hands on his hips, but his excitement for the other two Queens isn't contained enough to go unnoticed by Brian.

Roger consoles him by bumping their hips together. "Greatly appreciated maid." He gives Brian a playful wink before wobbling out of the bedroom to grab snacks for on the road. "Back in a second."

"Oh God." Brians stress levels are uncontainable the moment Roger leaves the room. 

The situation becomes incredibly real as he packs an extra pair of underwear into his own bag. He's about to go on a date with Roger. After pining and waiting for months. 

The excitement has him bouncing on his feet.

"I'm so not prepared for this."

Freddie grins up at him and pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry dear, I already packed you some condoms." 

"Mentally!" Brian groans and covers his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. "I meant that I'm not mentally prepared for this- jesus Fred." 

"Oops?" Freddie shrugs apologetically. "You can still have them though." 

Brian desperately needs new friends. 

~~~

They arrive at Kielder Northumberland after the sun has set already. The ride has been bumpy and long, they got lost three times, but by Gods grace they've arrived before the meteor shower. 

Luckily.

"There's other people here." Roger wrinkles his nose at the two other campers gazing up at the sky with telescopes. "I'm driving further down the road away from them." 

Brian feels short of breath with excitement. "I don't care. Just hurry up." 

"Just a bit further so we can have some privacy." Roger comments quietly as he drives down the muddy rural road. They've been driving for over 8 hours and he'll be damned if they don't find a good spot together for their effort. 

Further down the road there's a huge a wasteland of tall grass, small river banks and low bushes. 

There are no street lights or people living in the area. It's quiet and peaceful, only animals and their beat up car disturb the silence. There are no trees and the skies are clear from any clouds to Brians relief. 

It's the perfect spot for star gazing. 

"Stop right here." 

Roger snorts before hitting the breaks. "I get all tingly when you order me around."

Brian is so mesmerized by the perfect sky that he ignores the comment and gets out of the car before it comes to a complete halt. He slams the door shut and steps into a puddle of mud that wets his trousers and boots. 

He is trembling with excitement as he looks up to the sky and all he sees are thousands of stars and constellations.

They've far away from any city. There is nothing to block his view from the sparkling wonders above them. 

It's cold, but he came prepared in his hiking boots and thick winter coat. 

He feels his lungs fill with fresh clean air, instead of the thick fog he breathes in the city every day. 

His entire body relaxes and he leans against the car to support his neck while staring up at the wonders of the universe without any distractions.

It could happen any moment now, the meteors have been flashing by all day, but the climax of the evening would start very soon. 

"Rog, come out here. It's gonna start soon!" 

"I'm here." Roger rounds the corner of the car after rolling down Brians window, so that the radio could softly play in the background. 

He leans against the car besides Brian and ducks under his arm, until Brian has no choice but to wrap it around him. 

"You're so needy." Brian mumbles quietly without looking away from the sky. He's completely enchanted by the sparkles and the soft music playing in the background. 

"Only for you- whoa! That's one!" 

Brian feels butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he spots the first meteor flashing by across the darkness. It's much brighter and bigger than the other stars. 

It's gone within a second, but even Roger saw it. 

"That's- extraordinary." Roger gasps and leans further against Brians side. "Can I make a wish now?"

"Uhu." 

Brian can't really hear what Roger is saying. All he can register is the next two meteors flashing past Orion down east. They're slower and much brighter than the first one.

They're beautiful. 

They simplify everything he's been tediously studying for in the past years. They take away all the mathematics, boring theories, endless doubts and hours of useless homework and help him remember why he is studying astrophysics in the first place. 

Because he's in love with the stars.

"Look another one!" Roger bounces against him happily, pointing up at the sky like a little kid. "There's so many." 

Brian gapes at the heavens as suddenly a group of meteors cross the skies. 

They're pearly white flashes of bright lights. Quick and eye catching. 

Brian realizes that he is absolutely nothing, watching those sparks of lights millions of miles away. He is just a little speck of dust in a universe full of excitement and darkness but so much light as well. 

He feels empty with the thought but at the same time so full. It's a relief to know that his existence doesn't mean anything in the end. 

He's just a stupid little speck. Doing stupid little things that in the end won't matter too much.

A fat tear rolls down Brians face before he can contain himself.

"I'm..." He can't even find the words to describe his overwhelming emotions. "It's so-"

"Beautiful. Bright. Cool. Awesome." Roger mumbles beside him with his own gaze fixed on the sky as well. "I can't believe I'm too distracted to laugh at you being a nerd." 

Brian snorts, he tightens his arm around Roger. "Shh... Just watch."

Roger sighs and leans his head against Brians shoulder. Softly he hums along to the romantic song on the radio, quietly so he doesn't distract Brian again.

The air isn't so cold anymore now that they're cuddled up against the car. The wistful music on the background and Brians heart filled with joy.

He's incredibly grateful for Roger dragging him out of the house to see this. He wouldn't have missed this for the world.

He doesn't even blink, too afraid he'll miss a meteor he probably won't ever see again. 

"To lead a better life, I need my love to be here." Roger mumbles right into his ear alongside the soft guitar on the radio. "Here, making each day of the year,changing my life with the wave off her hand... Nobody can deny that there’s something there." 

When no other meteor flashes by minutes later, Brian slowly turns to Roger and allows him lean in to wipe away two tears streaming down his face. 

He couldn't help it. He is moved. 

"Thank you." He rasps while blinking away his unspilled tears. 

Rogers face is red with fever and there are dark circles under his eyes from the long drive, but he is smiling. His eyes brighter than any star Brian has ever laid eyes upon.

"You're welcome, you big nerd."  Roger licks his lips, before suggestively glancing down to Brians mouth. 

He gulps. His heart is beating too fast for his chest. The arm he still has wrapped around Roger grows heavy and sweaty.

"Wanna know what I wished Bri?" 

Roger is standing very close. Brian can feel his hot breath against his cold face. 

The air between them is tense and there isn't enough oxygen to think clearly, even though they're outside.

"I don't-" 

Roger doesn't let him finish. He leans forward onto the tip of his toes and presses his lips against Brians.

It's perfect.

Their wet lips gently meet and move against each other to become familiar. He melts into the kiss and presses Roger against his chest. Hoping he'll never let go. 

Roger pulls away when they can't breathe anymore. 

"God." He huffs breathlessly with his lips brushing over Brians with every word. "I've wanted to do that ever since- ever."

"Me too." Brian can't contain his grin, not while he feels his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Roger sweetly pecks his lips again, his dazed eyes sparkling with adoration. "You're such a dork, Bri." 

"Yet, you kiss this stupid dork." Brian murmurs quietly into Rogers ear, deliberately brushing his lips against it. 

Roger huffs out a breathless laugh and strokes Brians hair away from his face. "Because you're perfect." 

Brian becomes light headed and he can't take the teasing touches anymore, he puts his hands under Rogers butt and hoists him up against the car. 

Roger yelps, but instinctively hooks his legs around Brians waist. The metal is cool against his back, but Brian keeps him firmly pressed to the door, before capturing his lips once more. 

There's nothing sweet about this kiss. It's desperate and hot with desire.

Brian licks filthy into Rogers mouth to chase his tongue. His hands find their way under Rogers coat and he slides his hands up Rogers hot body, his blunt nails raking over his bare sides to feel him shudder. 

Roger moans into the kiss. He tangles his fingers into Brians hair to pull him closer. His eyes falling closed in utter bliss.

Brian yearns for Roger to make more noises. Desperately, he sucks Rogers bottom lip into his mouth to lure out another erotic response. 

"Hmm." He rocks his hips against Brians for leverage. Their erections brush together and Brian can't hold back his own moans any longer. 

He feels drunk on desire as he grinds back against Rogers groin and pushes him harder against the car for better friction. 

"More, Bri." Roger gasps as Brian pulls back from his swollen lips to kiss down his pale sensitive neck. 

Brian licks and nips at the soft skin under Rogers ear. Leaving a trail of saliva in its wake, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to taste Roger. 

He grabs onto Rogers hips with two firm hands and takes the lead by pining him still. He grinds against him in a slow controlled rhythm to demand his dominance.

Roger throws his head back against the car with a desperate buck of his hips. "Oh..." His lips brush against Brians ear shell. Causing goosebumps to travel down Brians spine.

"Brian- I..." He moans quietly. "I am so..." 

"Shh, I've got you." Brian can barely hear him through the blood pounding in his ears. He leans back up to capture his lips again. His hips rut against Rogers desperate for some relief.

He's aroused to a point of no return. He allows his hands to travel back down and kneed Rogers firm ass, because it's everything he's ever wanted.

"Fuck, Brian." Roger grabs Brians chin and forces him to look him in the eye. "We need to get inside car." 

Brian blinks at him completely confused, his hips not stilling at any point. "Huh?"

Roger bites back a moan and clutches desperately to Brians neck to compose himself. 

He pushes his face down to kiss Brian once more. A short simple kiss against Brians swollen red lips. 

"Brian, get me inside the car and fuck me." 

Brian blinks down at him. He remembers the condoms and lube Freddie had persistently packed inside his bag. "Right." He whispers lustfully. 

Roger looks unraveled. His cheeks red and his eyes dark with arousal. He's as turned on as Brian feels. 

He wants Roger now. "Let's go inside."

He pulls back from the car door and Roger gets to his own feet, swaying slightly as he hits the uneven ground. He then reaches out to hold Brians hand so he can lead the way. 

"I've got condoms in the ba-" Brian is cut off by a sudden sneeze. "I said, I have condoms- achoo!" 

Roger snorts and stops walking. “Bless you." He peers up at Brian with slight concern. "You look a bit pale. Are you gonna be sick?" 

Brian instinctively wants to say no, but he feels a shiver run down his spine and his skin feels unnaturally hot. And not because of the arousal. 

"Oh... Fuck." He groans in disappointment, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I don't want to get you sick as well." 

Roger pulls at his arm with a pout. "Bri, I'm already sick. It won't matter." His puppy eyes make Brians heart flutter.

Brian is amused by the desperate whine in his tone, but he doesn't want to risk getting Roger sicker than he is already. They need to go back to rehearsals for Queen and university soon. 

"Lets just go home." 

Roger bounces on his toes desperately. "I don't think you understand how horny I am right now."

Brian cups his cheeks and kisses him firmly on the mouth to console him. "This isn't finished, I promise you."

He pulls back to stare into Rogers bright blue eyes. He falls in love a little more. 

"Besides, we'll be much more comfortable in our beds." 

With an exasperated huff, Roger turns back towards the car to admit his defeat. "Alright, fine. But I'm getting fucked by you, very soon." 

Brian can't contain his laughter and nods. "That's a given, Rog."

~~~

They never make it to their beds. 

It's a miracle they even make it home alive. 

Roger almost swerved off the road four times, he could barely keep his eyes open by the time they find a parking spot two blocks away from their apartment. "I'm gonna die."

"Don't." Is all Brian slurs with his own eyes threatening to fall closed.

The walk to their apartment is quiet and wobbly as they stumble down the streets with their hands intertwined. 

The air is cold and Brian shivers in the harsh wind. It's the only thing that keeps him from giving in and falling asleep in the ditch like Roger had done a few days back. 

It's 5:27 AM when they arrive home.

Roger drops his bag and immediately falls onto the couch, he manages to wiggle out one of his shoes, but the other one is still on as he falls asleep almost instantly. Driving for 15 hours in one day without any sleep isn't something they're going to repeat any time soon.

Brian doesn't have the energy to take his coat of shoes off either, but he reminds himself to lock the door and hide the key, before collapsing beside Roger on the couch. 

He's too tired to care for his tight jeans and his backpack thrown somewhere in the middle fo the living room which John will yell about, but for now wrapping an arm around Rogers waist and falling asleep is all he can care about. 

~~~

"Whoa, you look awful." 

Brian wakes up to find John hanging over his head with a soft smile. 

"No," Freddie interjects from the kitchen. "They look well-fucked. Much better." 

Brian groans and rubs his eyes. He feels awful. His throat is dry, his head aches, he is cold and sweaty at the same time. 

"Tell me everything as soon as you are more awake." Freddie demands in a threatening tone.

Brian nods and slings an arm over his face to block out some of the harsh lights. The other Queen members are too loud for his aching head. He’s disoriented from his lack of sleep. He has no idea what time it is. 

He also has no idea how where Roger is. 

"Where's Roger?" He asks John half heartedly. Not really worried, because he had remembered locking the door this time. 

"Sleepwalked into the cupboard. We have no idea how he got in..." John glances back towards Freddie who is squatting by the cabinets. "But Freddie is taking out the doors so we can get him out." 

"Good." Brian quickly dismisses and snuggles into his coat to warm up. He's trembling with cold and he's glad someone else is looking after Roger for now. 

"Did you two finally kiss?" John asks tentatively, sitting down on the edge of the couch to press a hand against Brians warm forehead. He must have a fever, because John gently strokes back his hair- which he wouldn't do without a good excuse. 

"Yeah, we did." Brian croaks out. The memories of last night flooding his mind. His cheeks heat up with happiness. 

It had been magical and hot.

"Look at that little smile," Freddie calls excitedly from the other side of the room. "He totally got some booty last night." 

John gapes at Brian in disbelief. "No wonder you're sick, bloody idiot. He suffered hypothermia days ago, but you two decide to have sex outside in the cold?" 

Brian feels too sick to care for correcting John. They didn't really have sex, but he doesn't think either of them would belief him at this point. Besides, his nose is too stuffed and his eyes are too watery for him to sound believable. 

"Oops?" He shrugs casually.

"At least you've stopped feeling guilty, that got old fast." Freddie comments, before finally the door of the cabinet comes undone and he pulls Roger free out of the cupboard. 

Roger doesn't wake up or even stir while Freddie drags him across the room towards the couch and John helps him up to cuddle up against Brians chest. 

He doesn't complain at the sudden change of environment, but he plasters himself against Brians chest with a satisfied hum, his face nuzzled against Brians warm neck. 

"Much more comfortable than the dusty cupboard." Freddie comments quietly at the adorable scene in front of his eyes.

Brian wraps an arm around Roger and pulls him closer. The sickness makes him shiver with cold, but Roger radiates satisfying warmth with his feverish skin. 

Brian kisses the crown of his head, before allowing his heavy eyes to close again. He needs to rest if he wants to get better any time soon. 

Freddie or John pulls his shoes off of his feet and throws a thick blanket over their bodies. Someone also places a pillow under Brians head and tugs him comfortably under the blanket.

"Don't expect the princess treatment when you're better again." John warns him, before cranking up the heater beside the couch, turning the lights above them off and allowing Brian to rest in quiet darkness.

"Just call if you need us." Freddie whispers from far away, before both of them disappear out of the room with the soft click of their bedroom door closing.

Brian sighs at the complete silence, except for Rogers rumbling breath against him. He allows his hand to travel down Rogers spine and he reminds himself he'll get to explore it all later with his tongue.

"Sleep well, Rog." He mumbles under his breath, already half asleep. For now his hand settles on the arch of Rogers lower-back.

"Mhmm." A half coherent hum comes from Brians chest, Roger presses his lips against Brians neck as a promise for later, and for now it's enough. 

In fact, it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please let me know if you liked the final chapter!!!. It was an honour to write for such sweet people. More more more coming your way if you enjoyed it.  
> \- Send me a message on Tumblr @emmaandorlando to stay updated on my next Maylor fic! And we can follow each other and chat  
> \- If you have any small secret desires you wish to read in a future, send me a message and maybe I’ll use it for my next fic.   
> \- Check out the next work in the series for unfinished bits and pieces that didn’t make the fic but I couldn’t just trash.   
> \- Thank you for reading!!!!!! Send me a comment that pumps me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment pleaaase! I hope you likes the chapter. Next chapter more drama lol but who can resist a bit of fluff??
> 
> And please hit me up on Tumblr! @emmaandorlando I post fics, updates, moodboards, queen edits etc. We should be friendzzz


End file.
